In the Wrong Arms
by Little Falcon
Summary: GaaSaku... she saved his life without knowing who he was. What will she do if she knew that she was the reason of her country's defeat in war? Worse, what will he do to have her? THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Wrong Arms**

_**Little Falcon:**__Okay, this is supposed to be just a one shot but the idea got bigger and everything can't fit into just a long chapter so I made it a segment story. This is part of my tribute to my favorite couple GaaSaku because it's Gaara's birthday today! Like my other stories, please read and review okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own that idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth._

**Prologue: First Encounter**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Before I forget, this story is rated M for a very serious reason. _

The sight and smell of blood was something as common as seeing and smelling water for medic nins but too much of it can still be overwhelming, even to those highly skilled. Her emerald eyes didn't dare to blink as the heart beneath her hands slowly stopped beating. Even the curtain of heavy rain wasn't enough to wash all the blood away. Worse, it made it look like everything was covered in it.

"The Desert Reaper's been sealed! Victory is ours!" she didn't look away from her patient's eyes as he took his last gasping breath.

"You're holding up pretty well, despite being you're first time on the battlefield, Sakura," her former sensei and now teammate, Kakashi, approached her as she put on her gloves again. When he caught sight of the pain in her eyes, he had proven himself wrong.

Thunder split the night sky as the heavy rain continued its downpour. Below, blade against blade. Explosions. Battle cries. Gasping breaths. A flood of death and violence.

Even with her functioning lungs, she feels suffocated. Like she needed to breathe fresh air and quick. All the blood and death was too much for her. In her twenty-one years in life, never had she seen do much blood spilled. Even as the best medic nin in her village, there were only so few she can save. It was drowned by those who begged to be saved but didn't.

Her breath was growing short and labored while she jumped expertly from branch to branch. Finally, her eyes caught sight of one place that is probably not covered in crimson. Under the jagged cliff was a cave hidden by nature and almost unseen to the naked eye.

Her legs were shaking and so were her entire body as she desperately crawled inside with the last ounce of her strength. Somehow, the quiet darkness was more welcoming than what was outside. As the unstained air entered her nose, her unshed tears were released. The medic nin sank on the moist cave floor as her eyes continued to well up with moisture.

A movement further inside the cave made her jump. Instinctively, her bloody kunai was on her hand as her eyes narrowed, searching the darkness. "Who's there?" there was a chakra signature around but it was so low that it was hardly recognizable of not for her being a skilled sensor.

Even with his greatest effort, he can't even lift a grain of sand or even a finger. The seal made by his opponents now slowly creeping around his body, ready to snuff his life out. "Who's there?" a female voice resounded throughout the darkness. Pushing his body to its limits, he tried to get up but all he could do was squirm helplessly.

A gasp escaped her lips as she saw the other person in the cave and the state he's in. With limited light, there was only so much she can see in detail but her other senses gave the information she needed. At that moment, Sakura forgot that she was in a war. Her medic instincts kicked in as she examined the stranger's injuries. _His chakra channels are being sealed of… with this kind of seal he's going to…_

Relief spread throughout his body as he felt the warmth against his lips. His jade eyes snapped open to find a girl's face so intimately close to his, with her lips on his. Regaining his strength, he flung her away against the cold wall.

"So, I guess that means you're okay," she didn't mind the pain. The feeling that she saved a life was overwhelming every other sensation.

Sand rose from the ground and held her tightly. "Why save me? Don't you know who I am?" he brought her close enough to see that she's too weak to try attacking.

"No, but I do know that I don't want you dead," Sakura's eyes met his for the first time. With a flash of lightning, she caught sight of the kanji tattoo of love on his forehead.

Her eyes were the very first ones he's seen that were fearless and clear. They looked at him like he was a person… unlike the monster they treat him to be. Even though, his sand held her fate, she stated her rely without hesitation.

Carefully, his sand disintegrated, making her stand on her own, seeing eye to eye. "You don't need to fear me. You're the only hidden leaf shinobi who can say that," his voice was deep and rich as he proclaimed.

"Is that so? Then in exchange for saving your life, can I ask a favor of you?" her mind was already floating, begging for rest as was her body. Everything happening now was because of her instincts.

Without a word, the sand master waited for her favor. He was prepared for anything. That was what he thought.

"Kiss me. The one I made to save your life was my first. I need you to kiss me again to make it more memorable," she spoke like she was drunk and yet he found her offer hard to refuse.

Not a second of delay, his lips found hers. They were a warm as he remembered them to be but now he took note of how sweet they were when his tongue tasted them.

Despite his rough actions, his kiss was the exact opposite. Slow and gentle. Her arms wounds around his neck as she opened her mouth with the prodding of his insistent tongue. Her gasp was swallowed by his mouth as he explored her sweetness further. Heat spread from his mouth throughout her body.

It took all of his self control to break away from that intimate exchange and leave without looking back.

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review please… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Forging Bonds**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I'm back!!! Hopefully, this time it's for good. We'll see. Sorry for the long wait I sincerely wish you didn't forget about me. Off to the latest chapter! Read and review like always. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__I don't own this series. If I did, I'd be the happiest person on earth. All I own was the idea._

The cries of victory resounded throughout the now conquered battlefield. His jade eyes scanned every inch of land he can see. Unsatisfied with what he saw, his gaze wandered back to the distant cave, where he left her. _Kiss me. The one I made to save your life was my first. I need you to kiss me again to make it more memorable._ Her weak voice rang in his ear and before he knew it, he was rushing to the cave. A few more feet away from the dark cavern an explosion made everything give way. Small rocks from the collapse rolled its way to his frozen feet as his eyes remained fastened on the rocky remains.

Something in his chest hurt, like part of his body went numb for a moment then was filled with overwhelming pain. Then incredible rage spread through his body as he saw a couple of his fellow hidden sand shinobis jump out of the sight laughing. _They were the ones who caused it._ His fists clenched as his jaw tightened. The hidden sand ninjas froze upon meeting his lethal gaze. "Oi… ma..matte!!! (wait!!!)," sand rose from everywhere and swallowed them whole before they can make another sound.

His blood boiled for some unknown reason. Everyone both from hidden leaf or sand alike stayed out of his way. No matter how much blood he spilled, the hurt in his chest won't disappear. Instead, it turned into an iron grip that tightens at every second. His sand flailed everywhere as the sand master clenched his chest in an attempt to dull out the foreign sensation.

"Oi! What's wrong with you? The battle's over!" his brother, the puppet master was one of the few people who dared to approach him and speak to him so openly. His mind snapped back to reality, his sand fell quietly on the ground as his jade eyes looked at everyone around him then looked at Kankuro then a particular pair of emerald eyes flashed in his head.

_Her eyes were different. _Unlike these people looking at him with obvious contempt and disgust, hers held no fear and for the first time in his life… someone looked at him as like he wasn't a monster… but a real person. But just like a dream, the chance to see her again vanished, leaving him with just a clear memory of her mesmerizing eyes.

*****

"The hidden leaf has fallen. We don't need the _Kazekage_ anymore," the words ade their way to her ears like she was listening underwater. Even before she can digest what she overheard, her body screamed in pain from every inch. The dirty rag in her mouth kept her scream of agony as she finally awakened after being beaten to a pulp. Scenes of her defeat and capture flashed painfully in her mind as she strained to see something despite the blindfold over her eyes.

She would've welcomed her death right then and there but apparently, her enemies had other plans with her. It was no mystery what a beaten kunoichi can be… when tamed properly. She was now what the victor would call "Spoils of War". Hopelessly, she laid on the wet prison ground and awaited her fate.

The sound of surprise and battle caught her attention. Even with her eyes covered, she turned her head to the direction of the commotion. Suddenly, she was surprised to feel a pair of strong arms carry her effortlessly. From the surroundings, her ears caught the whispers of sand as it fell to the floor before her rescuer dashed out of the place.

_It can't be. _She battled with her instincts almost all the time she was carried. His cool water scent plagued her senses instantly when she settle her head unconsciously against his chest. His warmth against her petite form was like a ray of sunshine after a long winter.

Her heart beat in her ear and all her pain were temporarily forgotten when she felt herself being settled down and her ropes cut loose. Her hand shook as she slowly removed the tattered cloth covering her sight.

_Is this a dream? _His jade eyes never left the wounded kunoichi ever since he saw her thrown in the dungeon a few hours ago. This was the first time that he acted based on impulse. Without second thought, he immediately seized the opportunity where there were only drunk guards who were stationed in the prison before he made his move. Truly, the feel of her solid body in his arms was more than enough proof but the urge to see her eyes again almost pushed him to remove the blindfold himself.

"You…are…" her weak voice echoed in his ear as the iron grip on chest disappeared upon the sight of her emerald eyes once again. They were like how he remembered them to be… clear, honest and fearless. It was as if another weight in his being was thrown… this time a hundred times heavier when he realized what he was bound to do next.

Her pupils dilated upon seeing her rescuer's face. The kanji tattoo on his forehead, the unruly crimson hair and that strong jade eyes. "W…why did you…" she can't look at anything else except his ruggedly handsome face.

"A life for a life my debt is repaid," his voice was cold and distant as he turned his back and began to walk away. Each step making breathing difficulty, almost impossible.

Her heart sank as she watched him turn his back at her. Reluctantly, she looked around and found that she was already outside the hidden sand village, on a path back to the hidden leaf. "I can hardly call it life," she still facing the path she was about to take so she didn't see him stop walking. "Going back to my village where I caused so much misery… it's not what you would call life," her knees still felt like they were about to fall off but she struggled to get up and approach the sand master. "I need to speak with your Kazekage. There's a plot to assassinate him, I need to tell him that," her hand gripped the back of his clothes as she leaned her head against his muscled back.

"What makes you think I'll let you meet him or even believe you? You've caused your village to lose a battle and now you're offering to protect our Kage? Does your betrayal know no bounds?" his words cut deep. There was no hesitation when he spoke, only cruel honesty.

"A medic nin saves lives. Whether it's a comrades or an enemy's, we were bound to know no sides. That was what we were taught but war has a way of changing things," with great effort, she drew her breath and stood in front of him. "You were the one who told me not to fear you. Well then, I don't… I never did. All I'm asking you is to give me a chance to save a life and in the process perhaps I can regain mine,"

Mentally, the sand master was taken aback by her display of confidence and determination. With her battered state, she can't even swat a fly but her strong words made its way to his resolve and made it fall to pieces. A smirk made its way to his handsome face. "Do you know what you're saying? The consequences of what you are offering?" His eyes glinted with malice as he extended his hand to touch her bruised cheek.

Electricity ran down her spine upon feeling his touch yet their eyes never broke contact. "Yes, let me speak with the Kazekage and your debt is repaid," her voice was the only thing unaffected by him.

"Be careful what you wished for," his fingers gently took strands of her long pink tresses then kissed them gingerly. The kunoichi blushed madly.

"Haruno Sakura,"

"Gaara,"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please… _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Holding the Sand**

_**Little Falcon:**_ _The_ _most delayed update is here! Sorry for the wait. Boys and girls, in this part, please don't read it if you're not old enough, okay? Read and review to those who can. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I don't own this series. If I did, I'd be the happiest person on earth. All I own is the idea. _

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SAKURA'S MISSING'?" yelled the whiskered blond at his former sensei, who was broke the news to them. The student was now several inches taller than the teacher and was now grabbing his collar and shaking the answers off of him while the other student was standing quietly on one corner.

"I meant it like I said it. She's nowhere to be seen after the battle and was now declared K.I.A," with just a grip at Naruto's wrists, Kakashi showed his superiority in strength as he forced him to let go.

"K…killed in action? That's ridiculous! She's monstrously strong and she's the best medic nin there is. She's still alive, I know she is. We have to find her!" His attempt to dash away was interrupted by his teammate.

His onyx eyes stared directly at his sky blue ones while he blocked the way. "This is a war, Naruto. Sakura knows that pretty well when she signed up for battle," his cold and indifferent tone angered him but when he looked at his fists, they were clenched so tight that blood was trickling out of them.

"Sasuke's right and when you're in a war… when a comrade goes missing, it's _better _to assume he/she is dead," complete dread flooded over them as they realized what Kakashi was trying to imply. If they assumed that their medic nin friend was still alive, the possibilities of her being captured was almost a hundred percent. Their stomachs turned as they tried to imagine what their enemies would do to a beautiful hidden leaf kunoichi when caught. In an instant, their face lost its color. It was the experience in the battlefield that separated Kakashi from his two students this time. Although he, too, was trying to block out any thoughts of Sakura's predicament.

"_If _she's alive, she'll come back. I'm sure of it so don't go making rash decisions, Naruto. Especially now, that you're being considered as a candidate for Hokage. You too, Sasuke, we can't lose the next anbu captain. She's going to kick your ass if you both failed," teased the copy ninja before they marched inside the Hokage tower to make their report.

_You'll return. Right, Sakura? Come back to me…_

For hours, they've walked under the scorching sun, not a word was spoken. Each of them surprised at what he/she have said and how the other reacted.

_What was I thinking? Even if what I heard back in the prison was right, I have no obligation to save the Kazekage's life, right? But then… what would I have done if I didn't? Where would I go? There's no place to go back to… not anymore. _Her small feet kept sinking knee-deep on the soft sands as they trudged dune over dune in the almost endless wastelands. Nothing behind them and nothing in front of them, just layers of dry landscape.

The wind offers little relief especially when it was too hot to even feel it touch your skin. Used to the desert's torture, the sand master was a few feet ahead of the kunoichi while his jade eyes remained focused on what's ahead. _This is really idiotic. What the hell was I thinking bringing her with me? _Then her emerald green eyes came to mind, so fearless and clear. Her very presence was like a breath of fresh air, so intoxicating. They only met twice but her effect on him was overwhelming to the point that he was too addicted to let go. This feeling irritated him more. He's the Desert Master feared by everyone in the hidden sand and now, he's dependent on a girl he barely knew. His situation was laughable anyway he looks at it.

_Why did he even agree on my request anyway? _Her gaze wandered to the back of her companion. Not once, did he even bother to look back at her or tell her where they were going. Blood rose to her face as she remembered his actions when he took her offer. Her hand unconsciously reached for the strand of hair that his lips had kissed. _What is wrong with him? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! I asked the __**DESERT REAPER **__to take me to their Kazekage. Talk about a lamb walking into the lion's den! But… what if… he really meant what he said… then that means… he trusts me? _Her eyes skirted away from his form and looked back. Their footprints were already untraceable. Not one shred of evidence of her walking away… from everything she ever knew.

A large estate standing in the middle of nowhere came to sight followed by the sound of something that fell to the sand. Looking back, Gaara immediately commanded his sand to gently pick up the kunoichi that fainted under the heat. He ran his fingers across his unruly, dusty, short, flaming red hair. _I forgot that she's not from the desert. _Carefully, he stretched out his arms and took her from his sand. _Whoa, she's light. _His thin eyebrow rose. For a long moment, he didn't notice that he was staring at closely at her face. _Even with the sweat and sand… she… _when he shifted his hold, he saw her flinch. His eyes widened in realization as he looked at her body closely. Cuts and bruises covered her body. _With injuries like these, she was able to keep up and not say a word? She's tough. _A smirk appeared on his handsome face unconsciously as he carried her into the manor.

Everything is where he remembered them to be, not speck out of place. Quietly, Gaara climbed the stairs and opened the door to the master's bedroom. His sand tendrils pat the bed clean from all the foreign sand and dust before he put her down. His hand was already brushing away a strand of stray hair from her face even before he thought of it. Jerking his hand way as if he were burnt, the sand master left the room to save his control.

An hour after, the coolness in the air and the relief from the heat woke her up. As her eyes slowly opened, the unfamiliar ceiling greeted her. When her mind was awake too, her eyes snapped open while her body shot up instantly. Blood rushed to her head, making her vision spin while her body ached in protest. _Where am I? And where the hell is he? _The kunoichi grimaced as she touched a tender spot on her side. Withdrawing her hand, blood stained her palm. _I might as well heal this now before it gets infected. _Sakura unzipped her shirt and removed it nonchalantly then began to heal her battered body.

Just when she was almost done, the door burst open revealing the sand master with his muscled torso exposed.

Her skin looked so smooth and soft from where he was standing. Her ample breasts concealed only by a small piece of clothing instantly made him swallow hard but what made him almost lose his sanity was the innocent blush on her cheeks in contrary to the seductive glint in her eyes.

Without warning, Gaara pulled her to him arms and led her to a small cabinet. It was dark and cramped; they couldn't even afford to move a limb. "What are you…" her protests were cut short by his hand tightly covering her mouth. As if on cue, the bedroom door was pushed open followed by the voices of one man and woman.

"Where are we?" giggled the woman as Sakura could distinctly hear their lips' meeting and withdrawing.

"This is the Kazekage's estate… but he doesn't come here often," the man growled in impatience. Soon after, the bed began squeaking.

Even in the darkness, she could feel her face grew into a deeper shade as she knew what was going on. It was only then did she notice how close they were in that confined space. His arms around her waist and hers were against his muscled chest. Their torso so close, she could feel his skin on hers. Her face felt so warm as she remembered the kiss they shared in that cave. The one she asked him to initiate. His cool water scent drowned her senses. Her heart began to race against her ribcage. She had never been this close to a man before… but it seems so ridiculous to want to be closer to a person she doesn't even know.

_That voice… Kankuro, you idiot… _Closing his eyes to keep his temper from snapping, the distinct warmth against him woke him up. Her soft palms were flat on his chest while her bosom almost touching his skin. The soft lips and the warm breath under his hand made him remember that he was still covering her mouth. Reluctantly, he removed his hand. "Ah, ah… Kankuro-sama!" Pleasure cries and lewd noises added fuel to the fire as Gaara fought with his growing need. Gaara took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his senses. Wrong move, her vanilla scent filled his lungs and made his senses go hay wire.

"Yes, yes! Harder, Kankuro-sama!" Being a medic nin and in the right age, these acts should've been common to her but she was too cooped up studying something more important to even learn of these things. Now that she was here, listening to the act being done, she was so curious to find out exactly 'what' is being done. Unnoticeably, she bit her lower lip as her hand discreetly moved across his chest.

At the same time, his thumb began to caress her slender waist and proved that her skin, indeed, is soft and smooth. His muscles rippled under her ministrations and with a swallowed growl, he threw all caution to the wind and almost devoured her lips.

Sakura met him halfway. All her reasons were drowned by his passionate kiss. When his arms snaked around her torso and held her even closer, a surprised gasped escaped her lips upon feeling his need against hers. His opportunistic tongue plunged right in and explored her mouth as his hands were gingerly caressing her naked waist.

Her hands wound around his neck, hanging on to him in fear of falling from all the overpowering flood of sensations. "WAIT, KANKURO-SAMA! NOT TO ROUGH! I'LL… I'LL…" the voices from the other side of the door resounded through their confined space but neither Sakura nor Gaara could hear them. The beating of each other's heart and the controlled breathing on their lips as their kisses grew deeper and greater.

Sweat beaded on their skin as they never grew tired of sealing their lips. It was only when Sakura began to gyrate her hips against his hardness did he halted all his advances and be the first to walk out of the narrow cabinet they were hiding in.

They were so intimately focused on each other to even know that the couple on the other side of the door had already left. The kunoichi was left rooted on her spot as the sand master marched out of the room followed by the shower being turned on.

Sakura let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding. Her heart was still beating wildly in her chest and the blush on her face was still there. Her skin could still feel the lingering heat of his touch and so did her swollen lips. _What am I doing? _She took a step forward only to feel the growing wetness in between her thighs.

Hours after, the kunoichi could not take the protests of her stomach and finally, went out the bedroom to look for her handsome captor. He was nowhere in sight. _Really? He let me here alone? _Her feet instinctively brought her to the kitchen where to her surprise, was filled with food despite the absence of inhabitants.

"I hope you don't mind that I cooked? Care to join me?" asked the Medic nin as she saw the sand master emerge from the other room.

Gaara didn't reply but took his plate, stood in a distant corner and ate. His eyebrow rose in surprise to find that she is a very good cook. Despite the limited resources, her stew was highly commendable.

A disbelieving smile formed on her lips as she saw how he ate what she made without hesitation. Trying to erase the things that happened hours ago, she, too, began to eat. "So…where…" initiating an awkward conversation she was interrupted by Gaara who told her all the things she needed to hear.

Apparently, they were in one of the Kazekage's mansions. No one comes here except for the puppet master who was the only one who had the nerve to invade their Kage's private property. For now, she is to remain here while Gaara tries to make her conversation with the Kazekage possible.

_Why did you agree to take me along? Do you trust me that much? What about what happened a while ago? _Those were only some of the things that were left unanswered but she decided not to push her luck.

The tension-filled silence was broken by a messenger bird's cry. From an open window, a falcon flew right in and settled itself on the sand master's shoulder. Gaara took the note around its leg automatically. His jade eyes narrowed in response as he continued to read on.

"What's wrong?" She followed him to the door as he briskly intended to leave. He almost tore the door away when he opened it. "Wait! You're going to leave me here? Your display of trust is remarkable but don't you think you should doubt me a little?"

"Whatever made you think I'm leaving you alone?" The sand underneath her feet moved like they had a life of their own. "Where there is sand I am in control," with that said, he disappeared with a gust of wind.

Taking her defeat gracefully, she retreated inside the mansion and found the message still on the table. Her emerald eyes widened in shock to realize that she can decipher the code used in the message. Her hours inside the library had paid off.

She turned her gaze to the sea of sand outside. Carefully, Sakura took one step outside and immediately withdrew it, observing what was going to happen. Nothing. Another attempt… nothing moved. _In control? Really now? _The kunoichi was racing across the sands and towards the hidden sand village's massive gates.

With her body in top shape, making her way towards her destination was a piece of cake. Within an hour after her infiltration, she was standing right in front of a bedridden kunoichi. She's older than her and had blond hair. The monitors hooked up on her body suggested her critical condition.

_Your sister, Temari, was poisoned. Her attacker escaped leaving us with no clue about the poison's antidote. _

Rendering the nurses in charge to monitor her condition, Sakura bit the end of her glove and pulled it away. She placed her ear against her chest and immediately knew what was wrong. A gentle chakra covered her hand before she placed it on her chest wound. Seconds after, Temari's labored breathing became stable and so did the vitals shown by the monitor.

Sand tendrils formed out of nowhere and wrapped around her wrist. "I didn't ask you to do this," she immediately recognized that cold, arrogant tone.

"I've told you before," turning around, she looked straight into his eyes. "I'm a medic nin. my loyalty is with my patient and nobody else's,"

Temari's eyes opened halfway. With her blurry vision, the only thing she saw was her little brother… and one kunoichi… with long pink hair before she fell asleep again.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Breaking the Silence**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Sorry for the long wait guys. There are a lot of distractions that keep my muse from looking my way. Thankfully, now she's graced me with her presence. I won't keep blabbering any longer. Enjoy this chapter, read and review like always. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

On their journey back to the distant manor, they trudged through the desert silently. The sand master was walking ahead of her, not even sparing her glance, just like when he first decided to take her offer.

As sweat trickled down her chin, her emerald eyes looked at Gaara's back confusedly. _Is he mad? Why isn't he saying anything? _Sudden guilt gripped her conscience. _He willingly accepted my selfish request and yet I consciously went against his will. Some grateful person I turned out to be. _An audible sigh escaped her lips as her feet kept on sinking down the soft sand as they went deeper into the wasteland.

Suddenly the desert reaper stopped walking and threw a nonchalant glance at the kunoichi, who also stopped and stared at him questionably. With a flick of his wrist a wave of sand formed behind her, surprising her then Gaara resumed walking.

_What the heck is this? _Sakura stared at the towering sand wave that seems to be looking down at her. When she noticed that her companion was already far from sight, she briskly made her way towards him and to her amusement, the sand also followed her movement. It was only then did she feel a bit of relief being under the shadow of the enormous thing. _Is he… doing this for me? _

"A…arigato," she finally broke the silence between them as she tried to catch up with his unusually quick pace. Expectedly, she heard nothing from him, not even a nod of acknowledgement. "S…she's going to be okay. I've extracted most of the poison and her body can…"

A sharp glare from him shut her up instantly. Sakura stood her ground as Gaara pressed on. "Gomenasai," she muttered. Her eyes covered by the shadow of her bangs. No words were exchanged between since and until they've arrived in the manor.

As the dreary place welcomed their arrival, the kunoichi, despite her parched throat, decided to head towards the room she woke up in just to avoid agitating him further. Midway through climbing the stairs, a sand tendril holding a glass filled with pristine water blocked her way. For the longest time, she stared at it as if it would talk or sprout wings. "Drink," his deep, baritone voice came from the kitchen.

Reluctantly, she took the glass and immediately emptied the contents into her throat. Plucking out all her courage, the medic Nin stepped inside the kitchen to find the sand master opening several cabinets all at once with his sand. A helpless smile formed on her lips as she walked right up to him and begin gathering the ingredients she needed. "I don't get you," she spat as she glared at him openly. "One moment you'll look at me as if I killed someone and then you're doing _those unnecessary _things in the next. Is this your idea of making me feel that you're regretting taking me in?" Her face was so close to his that they could feel each other's breath.

The tension was cut short by the rumbling on his stomach. His face was cherry red before he turned around and sat on the stool. The kunoichi chuckled lightly, shook her head then begun cooking. "Don't laugh," his serious tone made her chuckle longer.

_Unbelievable! _This person had the nerve to laugh at the infamous desert reaper. In his twenty-three years of existence not one person could even stand to be under his presence for more than a minute yet this girl, who was now tying her hair up and expertly chopping vegetables, not only tolerated his presence but seems to enjoy being in the same place. His sharp eyes often gave the wrong impression even with a mere glance; he gave up on trying to explain and settled on hearing gasps and yelp whenever they meet his gaze. However, yet again, this kunoichi never distanced herself from him despite his constant, intentional glares. She's a walking dichotomy, like day and night in one. The more the sand master tried to figure her out, the more he got confused.

"Here," a steaming bowl of stew was laid before him as she sat adjacent to him, eyeing him like a hawk watching her prey.

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Gaara, being the most powerful shinobi in his village, never had anyone gape at him so openly and now that there was a person staring blatantly at him; he realized it was irritating. The ability of this woman to affect him surprised him to no end. Drawing the line, Gaara decided that he wouldn't let himself be influenced by anything Sakura does so he ate in front of her without hesitation.

"Aren't I supposed to be your captive?" Her eyes fell on the hands on her lap. "Why are you letting me walk around?"

"Would you preferred to be bound?"

"No!" Her reply was automatic and it was only then did she noticed that Gaara had finally broken his silence. She was already locked in his fierce jade eyes before she knew it.

"Where would you go anyway? You don't have a place to go back to nor friends to run to," stating the truth; he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

They were words taken from her mouth but they still hurt like hell when she heard it from another. There is nothing waiting for her… not anything… nor anyone. "When are you going to let me meet your Kage?"

"Soon," he decided to go with her pathetic display of changing the topic.

"We can't waste time. He's life is in danger! A man his age may think he can handle things but his body may fail him in the worst way possible!" Sakura said in a clinical tone as she clenched her fists.

"A man his age? Are you pertaining to the present Kazekage?"

"Yes, last time I've checked he's 67 years old am I, right?"

He had to unlink his arms as he stared incredulously at the kunoichi, who was holding her head high. The Kazekage she was talking about died almost three years ago and apparently, she had no idea. _Is she really even a kunoichi? _His head ached from all the chaos; she stirred ever since her arrival.

"The sooner I get to tell him my message, the sooner I can leave,"

His body froze for a moment before he raised his eyes to meet her enthusiastic emerald ones. "Where will you go after you've told him?"

"Away," Sakura rose from her seat and looked at the setting sun from an open window. The light breeze played with her long roseate tresses before caressing his cheeks. "I've locked myself in training and study for three years. Surely enough, there's a lot of things I don't know before I was suddenly deployed to war. When I followed my instincts, it resulted to what most would call betrayal and I am left with my honor intact but no place to call home," giving him a weak smile, before turning around again. "I'll probably end up running and running until I run out of places to go,"

In her display of utter weakness, he was ultimately captivated. There was not one shred of pretense in her words nor arrogance in her tone. How can this girl sound so vulnerable yet appear so… "Stay…"

Sakura wheeled around and saw the sand master's way too close proximity. His fiery jade eyes penetrating through her make-shift veneer. Not contented, Gaara limited the distance in between their faces to only a few inches. "What if the Kazekage asked you to stay?" His gaze wandered from her mesmerizing emerald orbs to her rose-colored lips.

Her head was swimming, every senses were plagued by his presence. His cool water scent numbing her reason and his radiating warmth putting everything else into a frenzy. "W…why would he do that?" stammered the kunoichi as she tried to resist every urge to be taken by his charms.

"Because he wants to," there was a feline grin on his handsome face that made her shiver in anticipation. Not long after, their lips sought each other's initiating an intense exchange. Her arms wound around his neck as his were on her slender waist.

As they drew apart for needed air, "Last question," she said in between his needy pecks. "Why do you keep kissing me?"

Pinning her gently against the wall, the wicked smirk plastered on his face was the last thing she saw before their lips met yet again, spreading smoldering heat all over their body. "Because I want to," his growl reverberated in her ears and sent bolts of electricity down her spine.

As his tongue robbed her of every bit of sanity, Sakura arched her hips in response, coming in contact with his growing hardness. They shared a mutual moan with the unprecedented flood of sensations just by that simple act alone.

Suddenly, Sakura and Gaara froze as their shinobi senses detected unexpected visitors. Her hand automatically retrieved her kunai from her holster but the sand master grabbed her wrist. "Hide," he casually walked out the door. Not a minute after, the ground shook followed by the cries of agony and defeat.

The medic Nin watched while numerous squads of enemies were devoured by the sand while its master remained untouched. _Is he really the man I was kissing just a while ago? _There was helpless smile on her pretty face but it soon faded when she caught sight of something at a distance. Her emerald eyes narrowed and focused on a particular dune. _That's… _She dashed out of the estate and towards the group of shinobis making a five man seal.

"I don't think so," she said before her fist pounded the almost complete seal. Sand flew everywhere upon impact. The agitated group commenced an attack but the medic Nin dealt with them easily.

Inspecting their enemies' garb, she took note of the absence of their forehead protectors. _A fail-safe plan… not bad but the seal they were making belongs to… _glancing at the ruined incantation circle her brows knitted. _The hidden sound…_

"I think you have a problem dealing with orders," his baritone voice had a bit of edge that made her guilty instantly.

"Are you all right?" Her reply was the sand master gesturing her to look behind. A pile of unconscious and battered bodies were dotting the battlefield. _I guess that's a yes… _"These people put a lot of effort into getting their hands in just one shinobi," she thought out loud before her body jumped at attention upon feeling another wave of chakra signatures.

"They're from my village. This time I mean it… hide,"

She didn't have to be asked twice. With a whisper of sand, she was gone.

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA!" The shinobi group called as they approached him. "We're sorry for the late arrival," they stood at attention in front of the red haired sand master.

"Take these men away," Gaara waved his hand nonchalantly before he glanced back at the distant manor. "I'll deal with them later," even before the men could reply, he was already walking away from them.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review okay? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Purely Unintentional**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Yes! I found time to update! With my muse finally secured, here we go! Don't forget to read and review, 'kay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

Stepping inside the dark manor, he felt no presence at all. Anyone could've been fooled that it was indeed, empty except for the sand master who knew that it wasn't. As he shut the door close, he walked further in. "Its clear," Gaara said audibly to no one.

Without a sound, the kunoichi materialized beside him. "You know, for a person who lives like a hermit, you sure have a lot of fans," she cocked an eyebrow, waiting for retaliation but received none. Biting her lower lip gently, Sakura concluded that she messed-up pretty bad.

When she raised her eyes, she was taken by surprise to see him openly staring at her as if she's a whole new species of weird. Heat flooded her face as the seconds turned to minutes while he continued to gape at her. "W…what is it?"

"You're strong," Sakura's mouth hung open in reaction. This one wasn't on her list of expected replies.

"Err… I never said I was weak,"

"With that kind of power, you could've just break out of jail when they captured you and go straight for the Kazekage," his tone became cold and distant as he tore his gaze from her.

"I gave all my chakra to a certain _someone _who needed my help. Much as I like it, it took time for me to regenerate my chakra. As for the Kazekage… I don't think he'll really find me convincing if I just appeared in front of him after I've rendered his guards unconscious, don't you think?" she explained light heartedly as she walked into his line of vision.

His jade eyes cannot resist looking at her as she smiled. "What makes you think he'll believe you even if you come into his office with an appointment?" The sand master grunted as he took a seat on the kitchen stool.

For a moment, the medic Nin contemplated before she took a seat beside him. "Well, now, I have you…"

Her abrupt reply made him blush instantly. For sure, she meant something else but his interpretation of her words made him react in such a childish manner.

"Even if just one person from his village believes in me, I'm sure he'll hear me out," _So that's what she meant. _

Gaara faced another direction as he waited for the blood to recede from his face. "I'm sorry," that made him turn around. "I've disobeyed your orders again," How come she looked so breathtaking even if she's just pressing her fingertips together like a guilty kid.

Throwing all caution to the wind, he faced her fully then pulled her into his arms and sealed their lips. The sand master smiled inwardly as he felt no kind f restraint from her as she melded her tongue together with his. Her hands crept to his muscled chest and pushed him away with the last remnants of her self-control.

"W… what are you doing?" Her emerald eyes unconsciously wandered from his tantalizing eyes and towards his wet lips.

With her swollen lips parted while trying to catch her breath, he deposited her petite body into his lap. "I'm resuming what we were doing before we were interrupted," his subtle tone sent jolt of electricity down her spine. Just under a minute, Gaara was devouring her lips in a fierce urgency.

In just under sixty seconds, she straddled his hips while her fingers wove into his unruly flaming red hair. Her heart felt like it was about to burst with every moment that got more intimate.

His hands massaged her slender waist then they slithered higher, making her moan deliciously against his lips.

A sharp gasp escaped her lips as she felt his hands over her covered chest while his lips wandered to her neck- sucking at one sensitive spot that made her close her eyes in ecstasy. _Wait… this is wrong! _"Gaara…" her attempt to stop sounded more like a cry of pleasure as she called his name while his tongue licked her skin sensually.

His fingers slowly crept towards her neckline in an attempt to open her robes but as soon as his skin touch hers, her body arched wantonly, making her need come in contact with his almost exploding hardness. Both of them called each other's names in euphoria before they engaged in another passionate lip lock.

The loud cry of an approaching messenger bird didn't make them stop abruptly. Instead, they continued to their exchange but lessened the intensity before it was reduced to a couple of hungry pecks and passion-misted eyes.

They looked into each other's eyes as they shared mutual pants while the falcon's beady eyes reflected them innocently.

Reason finally took shape and made the kunoichi almost jump out of his arms. In such abrupt movement, she felt the warm liquid pooling in between her legs embarrassingly. _What am I doing? _Sakura stood a safe distance away from the sand master with her back against him. However, the spine-chilling sensation she's currently under says that she was still under his fierce gaze.

Gaara had difficulty moving since he was already hard as a diamond because of the medic Nin's ministrations. His jade eyes remained on her distant figure as he raised his arm for the bird to rest on. After taking the message, the falcon flew out the same window it entered.

"Temari's recovering well," that revelation made her forget for a moment the predicament she was in. Relieved that her patient was getting back on her feet, made her turn around and smile.

"That's great," he swore his heart forgot how to beat the moment he saw the genuine relief of her smile. How can one person be so concerned about a stranger's well being? Her pure intentions made him feel guilty by thinking of _other _things.

Blaming himself for his licentious acts, he wove his fingers through his red hair and made a helpless smirk. _This is the first time I've lost control over myself… and it was all because of her. _"I need to go back to the village tonight,"

Sakura was surprised at herself for feeling disappointed right away. _What the hell am I getting down for? It's not like I was looking forward to what would happen if… __**NO! I HAVE TO MAINTAIN MY COMPOSURE THIS TIME! **_"I see," she replied calmly despite the chaos in her head.

All the voices in her head were silenced the instant, she felt his lips on hers yet again, only this time- they were light, fleeting… gentle. By the time, he drew back she was left longing for more.

"Stay here and wait for me," Gaara whispered against her parted lips before delivering another breath-robbing exchange.

As the door quietly shut, the kunoichi let out a sigh… whether it was from relief or from disappointment, she failed to know the difference as she touched her lips remembering the feel of his on it. _What… what the hell are we to each other?_

Sakura sank on her bed and stared at the ceiling for answers. _Urgh, I wish I listened to Ino's blabbering about boys and relationships back then. Maybe I wouldn't be this clueless! _

Meanwhile, the sand master reluctantly made his way into the village in a short span of time. His sister had asked for him, the moment she opened her eyes. How can he refuse when Temari just escaped the jaws of death?

People on the streets that saw him bowed lowly and didn't meet his eyes. They respected and feared their kage so much that they built an invisible wall in between common people and him. Their Kazekage was someone closer to a god than a human being.

Being used to this kind of treatment, he made his way towards the hospital. All the while, thinking of the only person who had the guts to look directly at him and even mock him habitually. The mere thought of the pink haired kunoichi made him smirk unconsciously.

"I'm glad you came, Gaara," his sister was one of the handful of people who he allowed to call him by his given name and not suffer punishment. Unlike the last time he saw her, color seemed to return to her face as she bid him sit beside her.

Without a voiced reply, the sand master did as he was requested. "Looks like you're gonna live," he was never a man of words, especially when it came to consoling.

"Give my thanks…" the wind user muttered as she tied her hair into four ponytails.

"That's their job, no need to thank them," he crossed his arms in defiance as he leaned back.

"I wasn't talking about the doctors here. I knew I was on the brink of death and they couldn't do a thing. I was pertaining to the one who you brought here… the one who healed me,"

His blood ran cold in shock. _She… Temari saw… _The thought of losing the medic nin made him sweat profusely as he unnoticeably unlinked his arms while trying to form an appropriate reply.

"Who is she anyway?"

"An unfinished business," This was the safest answer he can give. True, Sakura's bargain with him is the only one tying her to him but saying the obvious left a bad taste in his tongue.

With her peripheral vision, her pale green eyes saw how distraught her little brother had become. This was the first time she ever saw him this anxious. Whoever that woman is, she was the one causing him to show these kinds of human emotions that weren't possible with him before. The fact that he can't talk about that girl made her uncomfortable but nonetheless, she saved her life. Doubting her now would be waste of effort.

"Well… please relay my gratitude to your _unfinished business_," she grinned reassuringly at him.

Gaara stared disbelievingly at his older sister. Temari wasn't dumb enough to be fooled by his blatant lie; he wasn't a good actor to begin with, which only means that… she decided to mind her own business.

In the wee hours of the morning, he returned to the manor and immediately checked on her. With her long pink tresses splayed over the pillow, she held a tranquil expression and a radiant beauty that put the full moon in shame.

Ideally, he was to close the door, seeing that the kunoichi was safe in bed but since he lost all reason when it comes to this particular girl, he stealthily made his way to her sleeping form. Tenderly, his fingers touched her cheek then her luscious lips before his lips planted a soft kiss on them. Gaining a sigh from her, he smiled as his hand took a strand of her long hair and brought it to his lips. _Her staying here might not be a good idea after all… _the door closed quietly behind him as he left.

Her emerald eyes opened slowly upon feeling his presence growing farther. Biting her lower lip gently. _If you keep doing that… I might fall in love with you. _

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review okay?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Horribly Mistaken**

_**Little Falcon:**__ OMG, I'm so sorry I forgot to update this story! Yes, on contrary to popular belief- I am still writing. There's no way you can stop me hahaha. It may take me a while before updating but it's impossible for me to forget about writing. Here's the delayed update. Read and review okay? _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

A body was flung mercilessly against the cold, marble wall of an abandoned cathedral as several hooded figures, surrounding their superior, remained unaffected by their comrade's demise. "I have supplemented you with the precise knowledge to make the Seal to capture the Kazekage, did not I?" His snake-like eyes gave a lethal glint as he looked at everyone around him- all his experimental subjects, except for one.

"Orochimaru-sama, it seems there is another player in the field," His most talented subordinate stepped forward and looked at him in the eye without fear or hesitation even though, he knew that his life is no greater than the ones around him. Pushing his round spectacles back, he continued. "There is one person, a kunoichi, who aided the one-tailed demon during the attack. From what my sources tell me, she's not from the Hidden Sand,"

This piece of information somehow amused their esteemed leader as a sadistic smirk formed on his thin lips before his forked tongue slithered out. "Is that so?" The thick clouds blocked the barely present moon, making everything almost pitch-black. "Then, she just made everything perfect for us," his dark chuckle reverberated throughout the ruins. "Kabuto, prepare you are to prepare for another attack,"

"Understood, we'll be ready the day…"

"No!" Orochimaru snapped. "Not a day of delay… tonight. It MUST happen tonight,"

With her disheveled hair and the dark circles around her eyes, she almost didn't recognize herself when she passed by the mirror that early morning. _It's all HIS fault! If he didn't… _The sand master's tender gestures last night didn't let her sleep and upon remembrance made blood pool on her face for a long while. Even with the cold splash of water, the heat didn't recede as did her blush. "Perfect, just perfect," she said to herself sarcastically.

"This is not right," the kunoichi let out a long sigh as she began to prepare breakfast expertly as if it was her own kitchen. _Why the heck am I doing this again? _Stopping midway through cracking some eggs, she was about to release another breath when she felt a very comforting presence surround her like a gentle breeze. Even without looking, she knows what… or who was the source. "You're up early," her voice still held a bit of lethargic tone as continued with her task.

Unconsciously, a small smile formed on his lips as he heard her sleepy greeting. His siblings almost broke off their limbs trying to elicit human emotions from him and yet this girl was able to do it without even batting an eyelash. It was as if everything she does affects him in one way or another. The sight of her in his kitchen, preparing a first meal for both of them, made him feel warm inside out for no apparent reason. It was as if her being there was the most natural thing in the world. "You call _this _early?" He replied knowing that it would definitely irritate her. When he was the poster child for the lack of human emotion, she was the his ultimate opposite. Her reactions to the smallest things were not really exaggerated but they were completely comical.

Her eyebrows twitched in an attempt to keep herself from lashing out so early in the morning. With a long difficult inhale, she wheeled around to rebut but her breath got caught in her throat as she saw his tousled hair and bare torso but mostly his deep jade eyes, watching every move she makes. "W…why are you not wearing your shirt? Put something on, you're going to get a cold," She stuttered before turning around to pour coffee.

Seeing her affected by his current appearance made him grin inwardly. _I guess I'm not the only one affected. _With a fluid motion, the sand master got up from his seat and started to approach the busy cook.

Biting her lower lip, her movements became clumsy as Sakura could literally smell his intoxicating cool water scent growing stronger, driving her sense into a frenzy. _What do I do? What do I do? _ Facing him fully, her back was against the countertop as she pulled up her hand. "Boundaries, we have to discuss boundaries,"

As if her words added fuel to the flame, his feline smirk grew while Gaara continued to close their distance until her hand was touching his bare chest. That little amount of contact was like a bolt of lightning spreading throughout his system, making every inch of him aware of her touch. Upon hearing a soft gasp from the kunoichi, she was about to pull her hand away but he held it in place while his other hand caressed a lock of her hair and pressed its tips to his lips.

"Why?" His raspy retort made her knees go weak as their eyes never let go of each other.

Unknowingly, she licked her lips before answering. "Be…because…" her head felt light as the distance between their lips was getting dangerously close. "I…it's not like… you like me," she closed her eyes waiting for his warm lips but after a long while nothing happened. The sand master was halfway out the door when she opened her eyes. _WHAT THE HELL?_

The trip back to the village took was faster than usual given his agitated state. There was something in her question that made him break out in rage, although he can't figure out what. It is absolutely clear to him that he can't like the spunky medic-nin because of two unshakable truths: one was he is a shinobi… and shinobis' don't entertain emotions and two was… he's Gaara… the death reaper of the desert… a monster and nothing more.

Even with the Hidden Sound's forehead protector in the possession of his former attackers, nothing has been proven yet. It may all just be a set-up to shake the alliance between the two nations… or… it may be profound evidence of utter betrayal. As things stand, the captives under interrogation refused to divulge any useful intel regarding the attack. Two of them have bit their tongues off while the other three were luckily gagged before they could do the same.

"Stay here! It's too dangerous to remain in that secluded hide-out of yours!" The tattooed puppeteer implored as they were watching the _questioning_ on the other side of the window.

He didn't even wince as his head interrogator delivered his _persuasive _interventions. His ears could barely hear his brother's senseless ranting as his mind was elsewhere. Deciding that he has seen enough, the Kazekage left without a word; Kankuro letting out a defeated sigh.

"Kazekage-sama, _she _is here," one vassal reported with his head bowed low then scurried away after hearing him affirm.

_She _could only mean one person. One who comes often enough for his servants to recognize her and one who sees him more often than any other woman in the village. The Kazekage is but a human after all, people might see him closer to a god but he still has _needs _and these needs are temporarily filled by this person.

Like a succubus, the beautiful lady leaned against the dirty wall with a seductive smile on her red lips. Despite her effort, he can sense her fear behind her devilish gaze. However, she was the only one who was able to stand before his presence and not break down. Precisely the reason why he chose her to be his momentary outlet when he was pestered by his manly _needs. _

"I didn't summon you. Don't mistake our encounters to be something else. You are a whore and that's all you'll ever be," his eyes narrowed threateningly as he crossed his arms.

As if taking her time to muster her courage, the older woman then inched her way towards him cautiously, making sure he sees the way her curves undulated with little movement. "Why the cold shoulder?" Her fingertips brushed against his muscled arm.

Before, such actions tempted him and fed his need but now he found himself disgusted even by the thought of sleeping with another woman. Like touched by a hot iron, he jerked away but not before he felt someone else's presence behind them. Seeing no one, he dismissed the incident easily but something in his gut told him that something was wrong. Sakura's face instantly popped in his head and without second thought he commanded his sands to take him to the manor, sparing not a single glance at the woman he left behind.

His jade eyes grew wide as he caught a familiar silhouette in the middle of the desert. As he got closer, he was certain who that person is however the direction she was traveling was not back to the manor but away from the village itself. _She's leaving?_ "Where do you think you're going?" He can't help but let his anger seethe through his words.

Her feet stopped walking but she didn't turn around; she can't because she knew it would hurt too much even for her to endure. Trying to numb the pain clenching her heart, the kunoichi drew a deep breath before giving a proper reply. "I'm leaving,"

_Why? _Her short reply did nothing to mend his broken temper. "What about your duty? Did you not swear to save the Kazekage's life by reporting what you've found?" He clenched his fists to prevent himself from reaching out to her.

By biting her lower lip too hard, she tasted her own blood. "Well, YOU can tell him that. I'm sure he'll believe you," when her left foot rose to take a step, she was held back by a pair of strong arms.

"Do you think I'll let you walk away from me so easily?" His arms tightened around her petite form as he buried his nose into her rose-scented hair.

She didn't struggle… she couldn't… she wouldn't. From the few days they spent together, Sakura knows that she's powerless when she's in his arms. No matter how great her resolve is to leave, everything just falls away when she's in his embrace. Fighting the urge to return his gesture, Sakura remained unmoving as the desert winds blow around them, scattering the loose sands. "I saw her… with you," she said in a low voice as if ashamed.

His body froze in response as his mind tried to keep up. _Is she leaving because… she saw that I was with… what does that mean? _Too distracted, she managed to slip out of his hold but she didn't flee… instead, the medic-nin just faced him and looked him in the eye. Her pain was so profound that it somehow made her mesmerizing emerald eyes, misty and pale.

"Am I not good enough?" Her words escaped her lips even before she can decipher what they mean. Surprised by her own honesty, she covered her mouth with her hands and attempted to make a run for it but to no avail.

Gaara won't let her, especially now and from what he has heard. "You had your chance… now I'm never gonna let you go," his words sent chills down her spine as he whispered against her ear.

Both of them suddenly made their battle stance as they felt a number of hostile chakra signatures surrounding them. As if on cue, their enemies emerged from the darkness and launched a united attack that penetrated his sand's formidable defenses. It all happened in seconds; too quick for either of them to deflect or even dodge.

The moment she realized what had happened, she was on her back a few meters away with a gaping wound on her side. Her blood soaking the sand underneath her. Forgetting her pain, she frantically searched the area for him.

"Sa…kura," Gaara was barely conscious. His vision was growing dim as his body felt like it was losing its strength entirely. Pain wracked his chest as he felt the impact of the attack landed squarely in his heart. Hearing a faint gasp, his eyes-the only ones he can move, strained to see her.

The adrenaline pumping through her veins made her set aside her condition and run to his side. With her trained eye, she inspected his condition with just a single look. There were no wounds nor bruises… but the sand master was definitely dying. _I know this… I've read about it but I didn't actually think that someone was capable of doing this. From what the books tell me… all I have to do is render a constant flow of my own chakra to the site for a few hours without stopping then… _"You'll be okay. I'm here," she began healing. 

The last thing he saw was her confident smile before everything went black.

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA!" Shinobis from the Hidden Sand materialized around them.

Her chakra covered hands were on his heart as she looked around but didn't made an attempt to flee or even move, even when the number of ninjas around her doubled.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR KAZEKAGE!"

Both her mind and heart froze. Her eyes trembled as she followed the line of sight the strangers were looking. Slowly… reluctantly… they directed her towards the man in front of her. Tears momentarily blurred her vision before they fell relentlessly down her chin. "Y…you're the K…Kazekage," her broken voice was barely audible even by her but she never ceased her healing.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" A very enraged puppet master exclaimed as he was running up to her.

"No… you don't understand…" her yell came out as a whimper as she fought to explain the situation. "He'll die if I don't…" A puppet materialized behind her and wrapped a series of wires around her body and pulled her away. "NO!"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Loose Ends**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Sorry for the long wait. My writer's block is getting chronic I better hope it's not terminal or else it'll take a miracle for an update. Let's keep our fingers crossed okay? Like Always read and review okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

It was like a dream- being in the center of darkness… suffocating and no matter how hard you scream no voice would come out, not even a sound. Only this time the pain made sure it was no product of her subconscious. The moment her body was thrown out of the puppet, her half-lidded eyes searched frantically for his fiery red hair. Nothing. As the life blood on her gaping wound continued to drain away, she felt like hovering between reality and death. The tattooed puppeteer who captured her was nowhere in sight but there were several men who made sure she got the _attention _she deserved.

The kunoichi barely felt the cold chains they bound on her limbs tightly. With a rough pull, she was hoisted off the dungeon's dirty floor. Her blood trickled viscously from her midsection down her toes that were inches from the ground. The falling of every drop echoing in her ears more than the angry retorts of the guards that were debating what to do with her first.

_Where is he? Is he even alive? _Her questions came out as a weak groan while she tried to raise her bleeding head. A sharp slap stung her cheek, followed by a few punches to the head. Right then and there, she understood that no matter how hard she would try to explain, no one would listen especially if their minds are already zeroed in to the truth they wanted to believe. "YOU DARED TO TOUCH OUR KAGE!"

The only comfort she had was that these men were so bent on hurting her that they didn't even think of _touching _her. Despite her condition, her mind was completely sealed off making the shinobi, who was trying to break into her head, fail. The pain was growing dull and it wasn't because her captors were growing tired. As a medic Nin, the kunoichi concluded that her demise was imminent. _How easy would it be to just… close my eyes and…_ the sound of incoming footsteps made her delay.

"The Kazekage is dead…" in spite of the soldier's hushed tone, she heard him clearly as if she's in perfect shape. The words that came next were muddled as her mind was thrown into absolute shock. _He's dead? Gaara is… Gaara's… _it was only then did she feel all the pain of the things done to her… only it was a hundred times amplified. In her mind she screamed and cried but on the outside, she didn't even blink.

"Kankuro-sama wants that bitch to remain breathing just so we can execute her in public," he cocked his head at the prisoner while the other jailers gritted their teeth furiously as they nodded in acknowledgement.

The overwhelming shock paralyzed her death as her body fought to live. Soon after the shinobi delivered the news, they didn't touch her even as she felt their scorching hatred seething through their very eyes, they didn't lay a finger on her, much to her dismay. She wanted them to continue so that the pain in her chest would be forgotten even just for a while… because at this moment she could feel her soul being ripped out of her chest as the fragments of her heart continued to shatter.

They denied her the blessing of a graceful death by bleeding out as they grudgingly bandaged the fatal injury she received earlier. Hours passed, the dressing was heavily soaked but no one bothered to change it- all they wanted was to keep her from dying early.

Two set of footfalls disturbed the thick silence of the dungeon. "We've have orders from the higher up," she heard them say.

"Finally! We couldn't take looking at that bitch another second!" One of the jailers exclaimed as he opened the door of her cell.

"Time to die…"

She woke up abruptly because of the commotion on the hallways. Even with the thick walls and the closed door, the recovering patient knew it wasn't the ordinary hospital hustle. _Something's wrong. _A tight knot in her gut formed as she struggled to sit up.

"Temari-sama, it's not wise to get up," her doctor entered the room and instantly rushed to her side.

"What the hell is going on?" Ignoring the medical advice, she pressed for an answer.

"It's nothing…to be concerned about. You should focus more on…" apparently, his patient IS recovering well as evidenced by the deadly grip around his neck.

"Spare me your horrible acting and tell me what's going on?" Her eyes narrowed threateningly as her fingers made his breathing impossible. The kunoichi watched as the doctor's face turned from pale to blue.

With a defeated nod, he was released. Dropping to the floor, the good doctor took in a long thankful breath as his lungs rejoiced the feel of sweet air. Even without looking, he knew that she was impatiently waiting for the reply he promised. "The Kazekage was attacked just outside the village. The perpetrator was captured but… she succeeded in doing her job,"

Plucking out the needles in her veins, Temari jumped out of bed. "Where is he?"

Learning his share of pain, the doctor told her what she wanted to know and watched his patient almost fly out of the room.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" His other sibling stood outside the intensive care unit when she finally arrived. "Aren't you supposed to be in…"

"IS HE ALIVE?" The older sister grabbed his shirt and snarled. "IS GAARA…" she couldn't finish her question… speaking became impossible.

Kankuro supported her as he gritted his teeth frustration. It was his job to keep an eye on him especially since Temari's in such state. It was his mistake… it was him who deserves to be blamed.

The double doors of the ICU burst open and a man who was dressed in sterile garb form head to toe emerged. As he approached them, he removed his mask and exhaled audibly. "The Kazekage is safe. The damage delivered to him by that jutsu was superbly countered by the emergency response unit. Really, I had no idea we had such talented nins," he proclaimed. "He's still unconscious but you can see him after a few hours,"

The duo was rendered speechless as they both fell to the marbled floor in reprieve then they started to laugh as their tears build in their eyes.

"You caught the assassin, right?" The kunoichi inquired after their flood of relief dissipated.

"Yeah, caught her red handed. She's in the dungeon right now. I can't wait to be the one to execute her," he clenched his fists in agitation.

"Her? A woman?" That uncomfortable knot in her gut that she thought was gone now tugged stronger.

"Yeah, there were no revealing evidences as to where she's from but I'm guessing she's from the hidden leaf. Those conniving bastards…"

Bile rose to her throat and made her swallow. _Oh god… _"When you say, you caught her _red handed_. What did you mean by that?"

His brows furrowed together at the hint of anxiety in his sister's voice. "Well, her hands were on him when we found her! There were traces of battle but she was the only one around AND she didn't even try to flee when we arrived!" throwing his hands up in the air, as he explained. "What's with the interrogation?"

_Oh no… _Closing her eyes to remember how to breathe, she paused then gazed at his brother. "That kunoichi, you say was the attacker, did she have unusually pink hair?" _Please say no… please say no. _

"Well, yeah. What's wrong?"

"Oh. My. God."

Their conversation was cut short upon sensing a familiar chakra from inside the room. It was faint at first then it grew fiercer by every moment. Temari and Kankuro didn't have time to react as the double door was torn open by a wave of sand. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"Easy there, Gaara. You need to keep a low profile from now on. I wanted to make it seem as if the assassination succeeded," his brother stepped back as he met his furious glare.

"She's in the dungeon," his sister answered and watched him disappear in a whirl of sand.

"Are you crazy? Why would you tell him that?"

"Because you're about to kill the person that save BOTH of our lives," she snapped then jumped out the window to follow that raging sand storm.

The first thing he noticed was the smell of a dying flame. The pungent stench could make an individual shrink away in disgust but not a person who has seen war… the countless ways of dying. Complete dread weighed his feet as he couldn't sense her chakra, not even in the slightest bit.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama! You're alive," one bowed in respect from the far end of the corridor where the horrible smell was coming from. The other two did the same as they emerged from the open cell.

There were no more flames, just the searing ash sitting on top of a puddle of blood. The bloody chains hang quietly bearing no remnants of the captive.

His jade eyes couldn't look away from the scene.

"Where the hell is the prisoner?" Kankuro together with Temari asked as he caught up with their Kazekage.

"Eh?" The three jailers looked perplexed upon hearing the query then they looked at each other.

"We were ordered to execute her on the spot," one cocked his head at the pile of ash in the middle of the cell. There wasn't a trace of bone or hair… she was cremated using the most vicious flame.

Temari gasped and Kankuro swore then they both looked at their little brother.

In that instant, all hell broke loose.

_**Little falcon:**__ Happy Holidays everyone! Read and review please…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Paralyzing Despair**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Of course, I'm not dead whoever told you that? I was just in a writer's coma thankfully I'm slowly recovering. Nevertheless, Valentine's Day is here so I send my greeting to my dear readers. I might be doing a one-shot of my favorite couple (Duh, who else?) so watch out for it, okay? For now, read and review as always. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

Through the pain wracking her entire body, she felt herself being tenderly carried and swiftly relocated. The pungent stench of the dungeon was no longer surrounding her and she can feel the gentle heat of the sun on her skin. Despite her almost dead state, the kunoichi found what little remains of her strength to peek through her swollen eyelids. From her blurry vision, she made out the vast expanse of the desert- endless nothingness passing them by in a flash. As she struggled to see more, she recognized a familiar silhouette striding beside her then her eyes gave way yet again.

"I can't believe she's still alive after all she's been through," she heard that person said in an enraged tone but she can make out the pity behind it somehow. _I know this person… _

"Even though we're at war, I still can't imagine that their Kazekage is the kind of person who allowed these kinds of torture," the other's tone was softer, still furious but the need to understand somehow neutralizes it.

_Kazekage… _like being stranded in a middle of a whirlpool, the events that led her to this moment plagued her senses all in one go. Through the darkness, she could feel his warm blood on her hands and his still beating heart… before she was forced away from him. "…dead." Her bruised and bleeding lips moved to utter. She felt them abruptly stop as if hearing her inaudible declaration.

"Sakura-chan!" Now, she was certain who these two people were but right now, she didn't care… she didn't want to care because right now at this moment… she lost the ability to even feel anything at all.

_The Kazekage is dead… _She heard her own voice screaming inside her head. _I killed him. _Tears spilled from her closed eyes. "… because of me..." her mouth formed the words but her voice didn't follow. _Gaara…_

His trembling hand searched for her pulse as soon as she lay limp in his arms again. Beneath the skin of his fingertips is a faint yet steady beating that made him release a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"We should keep moving. We're still in enemy territory," he averted his crimson eyes at her almost lifeless form and towards the barren wasteland their opponents called home.

"I know that," Weaving his fingers through his messy blond hair, he literally slapped himself awake after he brushed away her tears. The initial fear of losing her almost made him lose his bearings but now that her condition is somehow certain. Returning home quickly and in one piece became priority.

With outmost care, the two shinobis settled her on the other's back then resumed their journey in double time.

As if remembering the feel of home, her body relaxed after a few hours of stepping into the Fire country. She was far from fine but her breathing definitely became steady and that alone made the duo relieved.

A few more miles and the Hidden Leaf will be on sight. "I figured you'd be back by now," two figures stepped out from their hiding spot. "You disobeyed a direct order," his uncovered eye nonchalantly reflected his former students before settling on the one they were carrying.

"Their punishment will have to wait. She needs to be treated right away," the frog hermit led the way towards the village's massive gates. Having no time to waste, they passed by the checkpoint in a heartbeat before dashing towards the hospital.

"Help her!" Naruto yelled as soon as they were inside the building. Not a second after, doctors and nurses scurried to examine the battered kunoichi. "Where the hell is that old lady when you need her?" The whiskered shinobi was about to get her when he felt her presence right behind him.

"Take her to the operating room. I'll be the one looking after her," the 5th hokage commanded, choosing to ignore the two ninjas who intentionally crossed the border just to save one girl. Without another word, she immediately followed the group of medics pushing her stretcher.

"She'll be okay. You know, Tsunade's the best there is," Jiraiya tapped his protégé's tensed shoulder. Naruto merely nodded as he watched the medics enter the OR.

Leaning on the hospital's white wall, Kakashi diverted his attention at something else which was quite crucial as well. "We're you seen?"

The sole Uchiha shook his head as his obsidian eyes remained fastened on the now empty corridor. "The infiltration was successful. My sharigan made sure that the jail guards would never realize that they were under a genjutsu. Even at death, they will believe that they have ultimately put an end to her life,"

"For how long do you plan on keeping him that way?" The puppet master asked quietly as his sister closed the door behind her.

"For as long as it takes," she felt disgusted with herself as the words left her lips. Their baby brother has strived for nothing but scceptance and just before he can achieve his goal, this happens.

Kankuro and Temari walked side by side in silence. Automatically, their feet stopped as they caught sight of a gigantic crater at the far end of the village where the dungeon used to be. Almost a hundred people dead, most of them were prisoners but some weren't. Three jail guards were torn to shreds but that detail was confined only to the two witnesses present at the event. They suffered major injuries too but they managed to contain the sand master in a strong seal that somehow held him in suspended animation. This was one of the advantages of being in a state of war: if one building explodes and a lot died, people will actually believe if you said the reason was an enemy attack. No one knew that it was actually the product of their kage's uncontrollable rage.

"Temari… you know… I didn't know that she…" Kankuro stuttered to explain his side for the first time.

"It doesn't matter." The kunoichi cut him off with a sigh.

Although his sister never blamed him for anything, his guilt punished him every waking day. How can he be so stupid as to not realize that the kunoichi was actually healing Gaara and not the other way around? If he had only been more composed, he would've recognized the lack of killing intent in her eyes.

"I've interrogated the elders today…" Kankuro had to talk in order to prevent himself from sinking into further despair. "None of them gave any order for her castigation which makes sense because no one knew about her existence back then… except for us,"

"Maybe somebody's trying to tie-up loose ends," her lips pressed into a thin line as her eyes coasted over the area of destruction.

After a long moment, the tattooed shinobi muttered "Do you think he'll ever forgive me?" Temari didn't even as much as look at him before walking away with his little brother staring after her.

That night, just like the nights after the Kazekage's outrage, sleep failed to visit him and as always he turned to his only effective medium for some needed shut eye. There were already several empty bottles of wine lying scattered all over the floor and there were still some that are yet to be opened. As the night progressed, several bottles were drained and yet his eyes didn't even feel a bit drowsy at all. It's strange to think that if alcohol indeed loosens your tongue and confuses your reason, it also solidifies your courage. Standing up, he grabbed his gear and understood what he has to do.

Moving stealthily as if completely not intoxicated, the puppet master snaked inside the hall where his little brother was kept. The guards, not knowing what or who it was they were protecting, were careless enough to let him slip through almost effortlessly.

His heart clenched upon beholding his unmoving body hanging weightlessly in the air as several spell circles were above and beneath him, holding him captive. Stepping into the light, he took a closer look and saw that the seething anger in his face before was replaced by a tranquil expression of sleep. A weak smile lifted his lips as he sat right in front of him.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not but I would like to think that you can… because this is probably the only time that I can talk to you like this… after what I've done," he massaged his nape and felt the liquor numbing his senses. It didn't help that his mind somehow recalled the first time he saw the pink haired kunoichi with her bloody hands on Gaara. "I didn't know. I was stupid and I jumped to conclusions. You have to understand that it was the first thing that came to mind especially when I saw you in that state," he desperately defended as if he's heard some form of disapproval.

Removing his hood, he hid his face with his hand as tears involuntarily sprung from his eyes and trickled down his painted face. "I'm sorry…" he said under his breath as his tears dripped on the floor. After everything that has happened or even if Gaara somehow forgives him, he knew that nothing will ever be the same again.

Struggling to his feet, he staggered to regain his balance while coming so dangerously close to the seal. "This kunoichi… she chose to save your life instead of escaping. Most probably because she thinks that your life is more precious than hers," the barrier crackled, warning him mercilessly to step back. "She's right… because you are our Kazekage. The leader of our village and the heart of our nation. She didn't deserve to die… just like you don't deserve to be here…" he deliberately tore the paper seals on the surrounding pillars and ultimately broke the spell circle.

Sand spilled out of nowhere and drowned him in a heartbeat. The next thing he saw was a pair of fuming jade orbs staring at him as a gigantic arm-like sand tendril held him by the throat. "Ga…ara…" fighting for air, he called.

It would've been so easy to break his neck with a flick of his wrist. Although the sand master has been completely aware of his confession, it didn't even dowse the flames of rage that was consuming his humanity. _This person was the reason why Sakura's dead… if he hadn't imprisoned her without proper interrogation then she would still be… _Like a tiny void materializing in his chest, it sucked everything into it… his strength, his reason... everything was slowly draining away.

_ This kunoichi… she chose to save your life instead of escaping. Most probably because she thinks that your life is more precious than hers. _His brother's words reverberated in his ears and somehow restored his consciousness. With a small movement of his hand, the sand dissipated.

A messenger bird flew in just as the lady hokage was checking Sakura's recovery. Truthfully, her body now is in perfect condition… every injury repaired but her mental state was a different story. From the moment she opened her eyes, they never heard her speak a word or even utter a syllable. She was incapable of engaging even in one-sided conversations. Her emerald eyes were empty and her body lay limp on the hospital bed. It was as if she's only a mere shell lacking a soul.

Tsunade clucked his tongue as soon as she finished her check-up. "I used to think that you'll eventually surpass me one day…. Guess I was wrong," she strode across the room and took the scroll from the falcon's small satchel. Her pupils dilated the instant she saw the symbol of the wind country on the encrypted message. _What is this about? _She bit her thumb before calling for the special team to decode it.

"How is she?" The frog hermit inquired after paying her a visit in her office. With Tsunade's heavy sigh, he didn't need a verbal reply.

"I was thinking of erasing her memories…"

Jiraiya drew back as if avoiding a physical blow. "Is that really wise?"

"Clearly, whatever happened to her destroyed her. I think it's only logical to assume that if her mind is to be scrubbed clean with the events that transpired, she'll be functional again," the pair said nothing in a long while.

A frantic knock on the door broke the silence. After receiving a permission to enter, the head of the decryption unit entered the room in panic. "Hokage-sama, we've finished deciphering the message from the Hidden Sand," with his shaking hands, he delivered the scroll.

Several times she read the contents, thinking that she might somehow be mistaken. "Are you absolutely certain about this?" She barked, making the old man jump slightly.

"Hai! (Yes!)"

"What is it?" Jiraiya finally asked as his patience was forgotten.

"The Hidden Sand requests a temporary ceasefire…"

"And the reason for that is?"

"Their Kazekage is dead…"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review okay? _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Dangerous Deceptions **

_**Little Falcon:**__ yes, yes, I know I've been gone a long time. Trust me, it wasn't easy getting back to writing especially when you've experienced the greatest writer's block in my whole writing career so far. Anyway, I'm back and I pray that you guys still want an update from me. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

_ Oi, oi, you've got to be kidding me… _cold, clammy sweat trickled down his tattooed cheeks as the puppet master sat frozen in utter shock.

Just a while ago, he and his sister were requested by the village elders to sit-in on a clandestine interrogation regarding a foreign shinobi who saved a few hidden sand citizens from an enemy attack. That act alone was either a sign of goodwill or a plot to gain their trust for an easy infiltration, they intend to wring out the truth from the foreigner. Such was the reason why this questioning was held in secrecy. Deciding that this might be a big lead towards something interesting, Kankuro and Temari agreed to take part, keeping in mind that they are not to say a word until everything is over.

The chosen venue was quite different from the usual place for interrogation- it was held in the discussion hall, where several ascending benches surround a circular platform. Upon the duo's arrival, the elders were already seated and a few other behavioral specialists were also invited. "Wow, they're really taking this a little too seriously aren't they?" His cocky sister said under her breath as they took a seat in the back.

Not long after, a jounin step forth, bowed his head in respect before delivering his detailed report. "At 14:00, we received intel of an impending attack in the outskirts of the country. I, with my team and another, were dispatched immediately in response to this situation. At 14:30, we arrived at the site of the alleged raid only to find a dozen men from unknown allegiance, battered and unconscious. The one responsible for this was a shinobi from the Hidden Leaf. We found this person fleeing at the sight of us but when my team had her surrounded, she surrendered without a fight,"

The tension built as the name of another powerful country emerged. From the time of the temporary ceasefire because of their Kazekage's demise, the Hidden Leaf showed no signs of resuming war even if the time to grieve had already passed. There were a few diplomats who came forward with a proposal for an alliance but it was still too soon to display such weakness of pride.

"Her? So, it's a kunoichi then," that was only when that part of the investigation was digested. As the jounin nodded stiffly, "Very well, bring her in," the old man's words reverberated throughout the large room.

A pair of soldiers roughly hauled in their captive grabbing both her arms with their vice-like grip as they set her before their eyes. With a stern signal from their superior, one removed the bag that was placed over her head but even still, she had been blindfolded as an extra precaution.

Their blood ran cold as the two instantly recognized this _intruder_. Sure, her roseate locks may have lost its length but there was no mistaking those delicate facial features that despite the dark cloth, they can almost see her disarming face. Kankuro was most certain that underneath that blindfold were emerald green eyes with a piercing gaze.

"Te…temari," she heard his brother's quivering voice but her mind still can't process an appropriate reaction since it was still busy trying to register the fact that a person that was supposedly burned to ashes is standing before them- very much alive. Nervously, the blond's eyes wandered over the others below. None of them seems to realize that this girl had been inside their village a few months ago and had caused an underground cataclysm. Of course, the incident was kept confidential and only a few people, including Temari and Kankuro, know.

The kunoichi's head turned towards their direction as if she can see them perfectly well. As the two hang at the edge of their seat, she diverted her attention to the majority in front of her. "Why the blindfold when even a mere genin can conclude this is the hall for council," her words know no fear.

"You will speak only when you are spoken to, kunoichi," one of the councils clucked her tongue in dismay. The captive shrugged her shoulders as if none of the anxiety in the air touched her.

"What is your name?"

"I am a kunoichi from the Hidden Leaf. My name makes no matter to anyone," True, knowing it yields no useful information.

"Why did the Hidden Leaf cross our borders without permission?"

"I acted on my own discretion. I saw the people needed help and it was not against any law to aid the powerless," by the manner she cocked her chin at the person who asked; it was as if she wasn't deprived of her sight at all.

"It is when you breech our boundaries!" The others voiced their agreement in a rising chaos.

"So… you're saying I should've left them to be slaughtered like pigs before being robbed blind?" There was a deafening silence after her rebuttal. "It is in my knowledge that my rash judgment may have incited negative notions. I, too, would think in the same way. However, I merely extended aid to civilians who are, by the way, the innocents of war. May I remind you that civilians hold no allegiance?" When she spoke, everyone listened. It was as if the elder and the scholars couldn't even move at all. "As long as they don't wield a weapon against us, everyone is considered a civilian. Or have you forgotten that etiquette of war?" Her tone was deadly calm as she spoke with wisdom amazingly beyond her years.

"YOUR ACT OF KINDNESS WILL NOT SAVE YOU FROM RETRIBUTION!"

Her pink lips formed a conceited smirk that made them mentally step back. "What are you going to do? Kill me?" Tilting her head, she waited for a reply that came in senseless stutters. "You're going to take the life of the person that saved an entire village just because she's from another country? Do you really think that type of rationale would keep the Hidden Leaf from seeing it as a hostile act? Would you really risk ensuing war over killing a single pawn?"

A crooked smile was on his lips as he saw the dumb-founded expressions of all the learned people of his village. One girl managed make a roomful of men eat their words. _She's a different person after falling once. _A sense of overflowing admiration filled his chest followed by that wretched guilt. _How could I have judged her so wrongly? _

"Your doubt doesn't make me wrong. I helped because I can that's all there is to it," it was not what she said but how she said it- with unquestionable honesty and sheer determination, not one dared to harass.

As the attackers' identity was still unconfirmed, majority voted that the kunoichi still be held for further inquiries. Surprisingly, in the clash of minds between the elders and an ordinary kunoichi… the kunoichi won.

"Where are you going?" The blond kunoichi raced to walk briskly beside her brother.

"I'm going to tell _him_ that she's alive," Kankuro didn't even look at her as his eyes were set forward intent on delivering the news that would probably save his relationship with his brother.

Temari forcefully dragged him into a deserted alley. "You'll do no such thing!" She yelled in a hushed tone, conscious of the people passing-by.

"Why? After all this time, _he's_ dying slowly, right before our eyes, because of the loss that actually **never happened**! _HE _needs her! You know that!" The puppet master exasperated, trying to break away from her hold.

"EXACTLY!" Her fingers dug into his bone, exhibiting the significance of her thoughts. "What do you think will _he _do when he hears this?" Each word seethed through her gritted teeth as she tried to drill something of grave importance into his head.

"_He'll_…" his shoulders sagged as the blood drained from his face. The imminent feeling of relief and forgiveness he imagined by revealing that piece of truth to _him_, was suddenly snuffed out. "…come for her,"

Assessing that he finally understood the consequences of what he may have done, the big sister let her brother go. "Yes…" she closed her eyes, as if wishing what she was going to way wasn't true. "If _he _comes for her, _he'll _be blowing his cover- revealing himself to his, still nameless, enemies. She's the only one who made _him _lose control of himself that much. Without question, _he'll_ choose her over reason. "

The two siblings leaned on the opposite walls as neither dared to look at each other in disgust. They held the key to their brother's happiness but they're duty-bound not to open the door. Instead, they had to witness _him _travel the road of self-destruction.

"Can I at least apologize to her? Just an apology and nothing more," the burden of having two people hate him was becoming taxing all of a sudden.

"I'll come with you just to be sure," In truth, Temari wanted to do the same thing even if she had done absolutely nothing about what happened to her. The need to gain her forgiveness gnawed her conscience relentlessly.

An open, empty cell stared back at them mockingly as they reached the prison in which she was supposed to be held. "Guards!" barked Kankuro and a soldier scampered from another corridor. "Where is the kunoichi from the Hidden Leaf that was supposed to be locked in here?"

The lowly vassal stared at them innocently for a few seconds before standing at attention and answering mechanically. "She has been released by the orders of the Council, Kankuro-sama," saluted the guard.

"WHAT! Why?" Pushing passed the insignificant fellow, he stormed out of the dungeons and into the hall where most of the elders were still in the middle of debate.

"Why did you let her go?" Dropping all pretense of formality, Temari was the one to pop the question, keeping her brother silent for a while.

They gaped at their insolence before one finally spoke. "My sources told me that that girl is Haruno Sakura,"

"And?" Impatience distinct in her tone together with the tapping of her foot, masking her mental panic that maybe their secret was revealed.

"… She's the 6th Hokage's fiancée," which explains the lack of color in their old wrinkled faces. They just took into custody the future wife of the most powerful man in the Hidden Leaf.

The impact of that truth stole her strength and made her knees give way. Feeling her brother leaning to help her up, she whispered sharply. "You know what this means right?"

Kankuro dry swallowed as he stopped his actions halfway. When he was about to say something about an incoming war, he heard another thing he failed to think about.

"If she really if the Rokudaime's intended bride… then for everyone's sake… she and Gaara must never meet again,"

_"Never think that war, no matter how necessary nor how justified, is not a crime," _Her melodic voice rang in his head as he was again trapped in a sweet recall of the times they had spent together. One of his most trusted generals, Baki, continued drawling about the recent event that made the elders and the scholars converge.

"Having that kind of prisoner is just a complication we don't need. Set her free," his jade eyes still holds an image of her enchanting smile as he gave a solid command. In the months that passed, the nomination for the next Kazekage had been momentarily delayed since there was hardly any shinobi who was could surpass or is at par with _him_. The village's eyes are drawn towards his brother, Kankuro, who was suddenly acting like a Kazekage should- suggesting wise options and considering every angle of a situation. Only a handful of people were aware that this was because he was being controlled by the strings of the puppeteer in the dark.

Cut in the middle of his report, Baki took his eyes away from the paper he was reading into. "But, Kazekage-sama… she _has _been set free hours ago,"

His eyebrow arched in curiosity. _Oh, someone still has a commonsense. _

"They found out that she was, in fact, the young hokage's fiancée so they released her immediately. She gave her word that she won't say anything but the elders are already preparing for…"

"BANDS OF IMEBECILES! How stupid can they get? Abducting a kunoichi just because she stepped on our land! Now because of their naivety, there is another threat to the peace!" His sand exploded from his gourd and ricocheted on the thick walls of their hideout.

"Kazekage-sama, the name of the kunoichi is…"

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH! Just leave me alone for now. I need to think," he wove his hand through his unruly red hair.

Baki quickly exited the premises without second thought. Done with relaying the noteworthy details, the file on his hand burst into flames and turned into ashes that soon drifted with the desert wind.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review, onegai…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Old Wounds, Same Pain **

_**Little Falcon:**__ I know I've been awfully neglecting my duties of updating all of my stories because reality had a way of snatching every opportunity of my writing another chapter but I'm no longer making any promises, however, I assure you that I definitely, in no way whatsoever, am I giving up writing. With that said, here the chapter that has been so long postponed. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

Dead, heavy silence covered the room as soon as the team leader of the newly arrived detachment hastily blurted out the concluding point of his report- which was also the most crucial piece his superior needed to hear. It was obvious that the older _jounin_ was so anxious to share this information that when he gave the scrap of truth- his words melded into one non-pausing paragraph that even he, himself cannot understand. However, the change in the young _hokage's_ expression declared that the message reached home at lightning speed.

"What. Did. You. Say, Toshi-san?" The blond kage said under his breath as his sky blue eyes started eliciting that feral glint, making the scout swallow with difficulty.

Although a lot of years older, he respected Uzumaki Naruto immensely and would willingly die for him. Not because of his undoubted battle prowess that no one in the Fire Country could par, but because of his solid resolve to protect everyone especially those within his rule. With a sharp intake of air, he dragged the last remains of his courage and made his mouth to talk. "W…we lost track of Haruno Sakura when we got too near the border," at this moment, Toshi didn't dare to meet the hokage's eyes because he was certain that those sapphire eyes are definitely blazing right now.

"WHAT?" An invisible explosion radiated from the furious blonde's body enough to throw the jounin off his feet and crashing into a nearby wall. The nine-tails demon fox inside him roared together with him in rage as his _chakra_ pattern suddenly grew unstable.

The strong pull that came from behind saved his life from that menacing third tail that the young kage failed to control. "Get out of here but tell no one about this. I got it covered," the crimson red eyes of the Anbu Captain compelled him to get to his feet and run out of the hokage tower without even having to be told twice.

A thundering roar made Uchiha Sasuke turn his attention to the situation at hand. Only having heard of Sakura's disappearance minutes ago, the Uchiha heir knew immediately how his best friend would react once the news has reached him. "Naruto… get a hold of yourself," taking a cautious step forward but never breaking eye contact with the enraged kage. The reply he received was a deep, dangerous growl warning him to step back but he didn't. He did stop approaching him, though. "You were the one who decided to let her go on this mission. Have a little faith in her and in your decision, _**hokage-sama**_," Sasuke managed to drive home a point, seeing Naruto's chakra reverting to its naturally calm state.

Those cat-like pupils turned back to being human again together with his long nails and fangs. In the heart of the chaos caused by his unwarranted change, Naruto stood with his eyes downcast apologetically but his fists clenched so tight they were bleeding. "I can't lose her again… not again,"

"I know…" saying under his breath, the Anbu Captain merely leaned on the nearby wall and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "…but… she came back, didn't she?"

"Did she?" Naruto doubted openly as he slowly raised his gaze not towards his friend but towards the open window that displays the orange, almost bloody, sunset.

*****_FLASHBACK*****_

"You're going to WHAT?" he snarled at the fifth hokage, mirroring his inner beast but it was his sensei, Jiraiya who echoed what Tsunade had declared a while ago.

"It would be best to have her memory erased from the time she left the hidden leaf and up until this moment, that way she will have no recollection of whatever had transpired and whatever damage was done… will hopefully be undone," the frog hermit recited it verbatim but his voice betrayed the certainty he was trying to convey. Personally, he thinks that Tsunade's proposal is, by all counts wrong, but he has been to so many wars and have seen it first hand- people who suffered this kind of mental break down never recover and four out of five ended up committing suicide in the long run and the last one of the five wound up losing his mind. _It will be for the best… _

"NO!" Stepping in between the bedridden Sakura and the esteemed medic Nin, Naruto stood like a formidable wall.

"Naruto…"

"NO!" This time his reply echoed throughout the room. "You can't do that to her!"

Tsunade's eyes coasted from the feisty blond to the unmoving kunoichi. "Do you know that she doesn't even understand a word we're talking about right now?" Gesturing for him to look what she was looking at. "Do you think I _like _doing this to her? I've been her mentor for years and I've seen the kind of person she is. Whatever it is that they did to her… it broke her… and I don't mean physically, no, they broke her spirit- it's something that even I can't heal. Whatever they did… they did it well. You'll see her break down day after day and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it, except to watch her body refuse to quit its basic functions,"

"BUT… there is a chance, right? A chance for her to recover…" met by a pained expression, the young shinobi tore his gaze from Sakura and back to Tsunade. "If she really WAS your student, then you'll believe… that she'll make it through this somehow," Aside from his daring tone, there was that unquestionable certainty in his voice that made the others doubt their resolve for a moment. "It's Sakura we're talking about here,"

_End of Flashback_

Staring at his best friend's broad back, his crimson eyes reverted to its natural dark shade. "It took two months for her to respond to human interaction, three to get her to eat solid foods and longer to finally get her out of bed. Do you still doubt her mental stability?" beating around the bush was never Sasuke's forte- it was too troublesome. "Do you regret not agreeing with Tsunade-sama before about liquidating that dark part of her past?"

"No… even if the offer still stands, my answer will always be the same…" finally, Naruto unclenched his bleeding fists.

"Why?"

"You and I both saw her state when we retrieved her from that dungeon. It wasn't the physical brutality that shattered her… it was something else. Her eyes were so empty as if she has lost everything that matter. I don't want to take anything away from her anymore… she won't survive,"

There was a slight smirk on the anbu's lips when he heard this. It's still one of the world's greatest mystery how this noisy, care-free guy is able say the things he least expect. It was one of Naruto's greatest skills but Sasuke would never say that out loud, never.

The pregnant pause was suddenly interrupted by the bursting of the double doors. "Naruto! What's this I hear about you running wild again?" Her commanding tone held nothing back; she really was pissed but was also immensely worried.

"Sa…sakura-chaaaaan!" The effect of her presence was felt almost immediately. The suffocating atmosphere was magically lifted, Naruto lit up like a light bulb. With arms open wide, the hokage intended to trap her in his embrace only to have her duck out of it.

"The fox here's been a little twitchy after he heard you got separated from your squad. He almost tore your team leader into pieces just by reporting he lost track of you," Sasuke explained in the most colorful way possible.

"Thanks a lot, Sasuke," mumbled the sulking shinobi as he glared daggers at his best friend.

"I apologize. It came naturally to me to intervene whenever I can. I spotted some villagers needing help… I didn't think I would cause this commotion. I'm sorry," Her professional tone kicked in as she bowed her head in shame, quickly remembering that she is talking to no other than the highest official of her village.

"You crossed the border… I'm surprised the hidden sand didn't take action at all," After sharing disturbed looks, the anbu captain inquired pushing his body away from the wall effortlessly.

"They did, actually," Flipping her hair back casually, the medic nin forced a smile that comforted no one.

This time Naruto and Sasuke were really tensed. "WHAT? WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU?" The duo said in one breath.

"Relax! They just questioned me a bit then let me off the hook, as easy as that," Her hands gestured them to calm down while she gave light to the situation. Their reaction were nothing new to her, she was aware of the fact that she was at the brink of losing her head a few months back and if it weren't for these guys, she probably would've. Their exaggerated concern for her well-being wasn't very supportive but it was flattering. Dropping a few details, Sakura gave the gist of the truth.

"No one recognized you?" She was after all, one of their prisoners…once.

Shrugging her shoulders, she looked around at the disarranged furniture and the heaps of paper on the floor. "I guess they don't waste too much thought on all the hostages they take in," upon turning around, she saw that Sasuke already made himself scarce, leaving the two of them alone.

"I still want to be in those missions," Most missions requiring the aid of medic nins are almost always near the border. Apparently, she knew her insubordination put her on the spot wherein her ability to put a mission first would be doubted.

Why didn't her bold request surprise him? It was like his mind had predicted this very scenario from the moment she walked in that door. "I'm not saying _don't_… I'm **asking **you _not to_…" his eyes were pleading as were his words.

She had to turn away because if she engaged eye contact with him any longer, she knew she'll eventually give in. "You can't keep me away from reality, Naruto. Sooner or later, I **will **be appointed in those missions or probably worse," trying to put it as gently as possible. Taking his hands and looking directly into his sky blue eyes. "You believed that I can recover… even when everyone else gave up, you didn't. So _please_ believe, that I'll be okay, no matter what," then followed by a genuine smile. "I'll prove you right," she caressed his whiskered cheek and leaned her forehead against his.

"I'll be okay, huh," standing where the grass met the sands, her emerald green eyes reflected the never-ending sand dunes. "Easy to make that promise," truthfully her legs are still shaking. From the moment that they had let her out of the hidden sand gates, she ran away as fast as she can without stopping or even looking back until she was in hidden leaf territory.

Her body remembered every part of their torture as if it just transpired a while ago. She can still smell that pungent dungeon stench, taste the blood in her mouth, the blades on her skin. _I'm far from okay… _she inwardly admitted as he body started to tremble because the worst part of her recall came next. His jade eyes, tousled fiery red hair, perfectly chiseled chin, soft lips… and that arrogant smirk- what hurts the worst was that there wasn't even a single moment, she ever forgot… not when she was awake or asleep.

_Just how long will I keep remembering you? _It's been almost a year already, that's 9 months and 3 weeks and 4 days on her count. She was so eager to let him go but was also terrified to do so. In her peripheral vision, she noted movement on the far right. Squinting her eyes, Sakura fully turned towards the approaching stranger but the person was too far for her to recognize any feature aside from the tattered hood he/she was wearing.

Being inside a room, however spacious or grand it was, becomes smothering especially when he's been there for almost a year. Knowing the best part of the country where he could be least spotted, he allowed himself to have a breath of fresh air. The crescent moon has little to no illumination in that dark desert. However, something out of place caught his attention. It made his heart race and his breathing ragged. There was hint of that color… that definite shade of her hair. His knees felt weak as he tried to hasten his steps, never losing sight of that person. Instinct numbed his rationality as he fought the sands instead of just commanding it to make a way for him.

Her hand automatically went to her kunai as she saw the stranger's change of pace. This person is no enemy, judging from the lack of murderous intent, but one can never be too sure. The burst of light from above accompanied by loud explosions stole her concentration. It was her signal to return- the festivity in the village has started and she promised to be there. Without second thought, she turned around and left.

It was only a second, only brief moment where he was distracted by those distant fireworks but within that time, she was gone… like she always was in his dreams and hallucinations. Gone before she can even give a smile… gone before she can even say goodbye.

It was always in these unprecedented moments where his mind would play tricks on him, as if it knew that he was at his weakest state to receive that critical blow to his sanity. Together with the explosions in the air, he slammed his fists on the desert floor and made the earth shake for a moment.

_**Little Falcon:** Okay, delayed again but nevertheless there's an update. So, read and review everyone! Happy Holidays!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Springing the Trap **

_**Little Falcon:** I bet you thought I was dead. Sorry to disappoint you but nope, I am very much alive. And yes, I am very much late. And yes, I am very sorry. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"Ino!" The blonde kunoichi had to blink a few times to recognize her first customer. With his white robe regalia minus that overrated signature status hat, his spiky unruly hair was wet with sweat while trying to catch his breath.

"Na… errr… hokage-sama," although this person standing before her was her childhood friend, he was now the most esteemed ruler in their country. Much can be said about the way he first handled political issues but the results were unquestionably effective thus silencing everyone doubts regarding everything about him, including the fact that he still holds the nine-tailed beast within his body. However, old habits die hard and she still sees him more of a friend than a superior and that was fine with the young kage when they are away from the public's reproachful eye. "Good morning, what brings you to my shop? Flowers for Sakura again, perhaps?" He was already an adult and yet he was so childish in most of ways especially when it came to one certain kunoichi.

Blood flooded his cheeks as he heard the mind breaker's suggestion. It was a force of habit to bring flowers every time he visits that pink-haired medic-nin. The grateful smile she give in return makes him feel ten feet tall. Literally shaking that distraction from his head, Naruto approached the counter in the speed that made people recognize that he was indeed the _Yellow Flash's _son. "Sakura disappeared again. She didn't tell me where she was going but she's gone for two days now. Did she tell anything about leaving?"

Taken aback by his urgency, Ino dropped the lilies she was arranging before giving an appropriate reply. "She has? I'm sorry but she never mentioned anything about leaving the village," with that she heard his thanks before he vanished from her sight.

Her dainty fingers picked up the black lilies one by one. It was the same kind of flower her best friend was inspecting when she decided to ask the question.

_"Sakura… back in the hidden sand village, what REALLY happened?" It had been a year since the incident and she decided that it was no longer a fragile topic to talk about._

_ Her body froze for a second before relaxing again. Not meeting her inquisitive gaze, the medic nin replied. "I already gave my report in the debriefing…" _

_ "Oh, puhleeeaasseee. I am your BEST FRIEND give me some credit. I have heard of your ordeal and I know immediately there was something else you're not telling," her pale blue eyes narrowed as she cornered her prey into submission. _

_That determined-to-learn-everything look in her eyes weakened at every revelation she received. Maybe it was barely at the beginning or maybe far end when she inwardly wished that she didn't demand the truth from her because as Sakura finished her story. Ino was left with no sarcastic advice or witty comeback, just plain pity for her friend as she heard her say yet again. _

_ "He died… I let him die…"_

_ Her treasonous crimes will haunt her conscience long after her legal punishment was carried out; there was just no point in telling anyone anything now. Sakura fell in love with the wrong man at the wrong time. A forbidden love story that ended long before it began. _

However, what bothered her the most was that committed tone she used when she spoke about the betrayal of the hidden sound village. Her emerald eyes turned cold and steely as she reiterated their spoiled plans against the hidden sand.

_"Sakura, don't tell me you're planning another death-defying feat. What is this? A twisted revenge against the people who killed him? What's the use? He's not coming back to life!" Ino wanted to pound reason into her but that lethal glint in her eyes made her untouchable. _

Well, her reply to their hokage did hold the truth. Sakura didn't _mention_ anything about leaving the village, right?

* * *

Infiltration, three out of five ninjas die attempting to perform this technique for the first time. It wasn't just merely believable costumes and cheap flattery. It was becoming someone else for a certain period of time- to physically and mentally blend with the community and its culture. That was what she read in those thick volumes of ninja basics.

Her emerald eyes concealed by dark contact lenses- she personally crafted, her hair bound beneath that auburn pixie cut wig and her voice toned to a different timbre. With her ragged clothes and limping gait, she neared the massive gates of the hidden sound. Cold sweat trickled down her forehead as she precariously passed by those watchtowers. Hours ago, there were already a handful of people arrested on the spot because their chakra levels are far above average to belong only to a civilian. The incontestable conclusion- that person was a spy and should thus be executed on the same day without any form of trial. S-class chakra sensors in human form were watching them like a hawk does to his hunting ground. Keeping her concentration solid, she finally took that first step behind enemy lines.

Time was of the essence and determining whether there are chakra sensors around or not, would take forever. So, using even a bit of it would spell disaster for her, leaving her with the old-fashioned hand-to-hand combat skills and well-sharpened artillery. At the dead of the night, the kunoichi shed her disguise and donned on dark tights to be one with the shadows.

Breaching the inner wall was easy enough but it was entering the actual fortress that was tricky. From her perch, she waited for somebody to patrol around and give her some clue regarding the make-up of the defenses but to no avail. The absence of needed security unnerved her. Surely, these people aren't that confident to leave their grounds unguarded but if they were then the security here must be something good enough to replace trained scouts. Biting her lower lip, she itched to use a bit of her chakra to detect others around her but she couldn't risk it.

With her heart at her throat, she made the first step. Her insides churned as the floor board sank and made a peculiar noise which was then followed by kunais raining from the ceiling. If it weren't for her quick reflexes, she would've been dead beyond recognition. _Nightingale floors? They're people of the hidden sound alright. _It was more lethal version of the ones in the books but the principle remains the same. Licking her lips, she stretched energetically as her trained eyes strained to see those blind spots the maker overlooked.

He can't believe his eyes as he hung parallel to the ceiling while watching the dark intruder waltz her way around the legendary nightingale floor. At closer inspection, he took note of her incredible kinesthetic awareness- she was aware of every part of her body and utilized it to the fullest. Like a ballerina on stage, she danced and he watched but he was caught off guard by the long poisoned needles that flew his way.

It took three months of careful observation for him to finally understand the loopholes of the impregnable defense. His feet landed expertly on the boards that weren't rigged as his hands withdrew his shurikens and intending to retaliate.

Engaged in a lethal staring contest, the two clutched their weapons tighter as they crouched lower. In a heartbeat sparks erupted in midair as needles met throwing stars, kunais met swords, their owners soundlessly landing on the floor as if they weighed no more than a feather. The sound of approaching footsteps but a stop to their qualm as they moved as one- moving into that inconspicuous cabinet within that secret room they were fighting in.

There was an unspoken agreement between the two since they both understood that no one was working under the hidden sound and that it would benefit neither of them if they broke their cover so they were under a temporary truce. However, trusting each other wasn't part of the deal thus explaining the cold, sharp edge of the blade on the other's throat. At every inhale and exhale, they are reminded that his/her life is in the hand of a very skilled assassin.

In the silence therein, they listened in as the most treacherous plan was conceived. As detail by detail the plot was divulged, both was became unaware of that their hands were losing its strength and started to fall on their side. Sweat tricked down their forehead as they took in every word each unidentified person says while keeping their chakra at the lowest possible level. When the meeting was finally over, they remained in the shadows as they were paralyzed with the possession of such dangerous knowledge. They couldn't breathe, they couldn't speak. Their heads were exploding with numerous repercussions and worst possible outcomes. Their limbs felt like lead when they left their hiding place. No longer intent on killing each other, they went their separate ways. That was after sharing a mutual nod and a minute long eye contact.

* * *

"GAARA! Where the hell have you been?" His brother and sister welcomed him with their accusing glare and agitated tone. They agreed that he was to remain hidden until the culprit behind his assassination was identified. However, for someone who spent an entire year underground, it almost stretched to forever. He saw no progress in staying in that depressing place. Having nothing to do, his mind kept wandering back to her, to what they've shared and how it ended. Clearly, the sand master is obliged to do something or else he'll lose what's left of his sanity.

Removing his mask, he met their eyes. "Gather the council! It's time…"

Kankuro and Temari glanced at each other before scurrying to fulfill his command. _It seems like… she was right all along. _Leaning his head against the wall, Gaara flinched upon remembrance of her smile and at its heel was the overwhelming regret about everything else.

For some unfathomable reason, his thoughts were drawn back to that masked kunoichi. Her close combat moves and weapon utilization were impressive, enough to be that of an anbu's. Her dark eyes, the only part he was able to see held some sort of familiarity… confident and fearless. _Exactly just like hers… _

* * *

"Just relax will you? Geez, no wonder the rumors are spreading like wildfire," the shadow master, Shikamaru, went to deliver his report and found himself comforting his fidgety friend.

"What rumors?" Trying to distract himself, he raised his sky blue eyes towards his anbu captain and the infamous strategist. "Sasuke, do you know anything about this?"

With is back against the office wall and his arms crossed in front of his chest, the Uchiha protégé merely clucked his tongue in annoyance at the stupid question. "Who doesn't? With the way you're acting around her, I wouldn't be surprised if they say that she's actually pregnant with your kid," waving his hand dismissively.

Blushing from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes, the hokage rose from his seat abruptly but was still unable to recuperate from the great shock he received. "P…preganant? With… m…my….k…kid," right now, he had the same color as a ripe tomato while his head was filled with his wild imagination of Sakura holding a baby boy with his hair color.

"Geez, relax! It's not what the rumors are saying!" Shikamaru had to yell his lungs out or else he wouldn't drive home the point. "How troublesome!" putting his hands behind his head, he watch Naruto deflate with disappointment.

"It's not? Then what is it about, then?"

"They're saying that Sakura is already your fiancée," it was the sharingan user and their former sensei that spoke as he entered the office through the wide open window. "You see Naruto, that has to come first before the baby gossip,"

"It's still a rumor, right? Or did you actually found the balls to propose?" Sasuke cracked one eye open to see his best friend almost faint from all the revelation.

"I…well… I…" the great hokage was at loss for words.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" The kunoichi in question barged into the office still wearing her disguise. "I need to talk to you…" her drastic tone caught everyone's attention. Allowing everyone to stay, she informed him word per word of the things she heard and saw that night including that other spy she bumped into while skipping some unimportant parts.

Now that she focused her thoughts on that strange shinobi, _his chakra was suppressed and most probably, he's also wearing some sort of disguise to infiltrate the village. Not bad, he was able to parry my attacks and launch his own. _A secret smile crept on her lips as she remember the way they scampered towards that closet. They were so in sync with what the other was thinking it was as if she was reading her own mind. At that brief time, even with the blade against her throat, somehow she can't find a reason to fear him. _Exactly just like him…_

Racing footsteps interrupted their discussion. A code reader entered the room with a piece of scroll in his hands. Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously as he read and re-read the contents of the scroll.

"What is it?"

"It seems that the shinobi you met in the hidden sound was from the hidden sand. They are asking for meeting but they preferred to keep their intentions secret but there were hints in the message that says they know about the plot of disestablishment,"

"I need to meet the Kazekage," Naruto decided sternly.

"Then, let us come with you," The kunoichi winced at Kakashi's suggestion but said no word. It was a no brainer, she was part of his personal guard so whether Naruto agrees or not, Sakura HAD to be by his side.

_**Little Falcon:** Read and review please!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Two Kages **

_**Little Falcon:** Yes, late again as usual so sorry. I am trying to update on time but still can't completely get out of that slump. Hope you're still with me, read and review please._

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

Ever since the shaky armistice had not been lifted, both the hidden leaf and the hidden sand dwelled in that little measure of temporary comfort of peace. No bodies to be buried, no dead to be mourned. But still there are wounds to tend and some take a lot more time to heal than most. The uneasy situation had been over a year already and the time to grieve has passed. Still, neither government made an issue to lift the agreement of ceasefire. War had taken its toll on both factions and recuperation of the morale takes more than a year to even superficially close. Confidence once broken can never be truly whole again the same can be said with people.

Needless to say, a meeting of the opposing side for whatever purpose would only bring forth unnecessary panic. That's the reason for their common garb and stealthy exit from the village at the dead of the night. "For the last time, are you sure this is wise?" It was 5th hokage leaning against that imposing desk and asked one last time. "This could well be a trap and you know that,"

"It's exactly why he's going, Tsunade-sama," with a resigned sigh, the Uchiha protégé donned his cloak. If ever it is some sort of ruse, their newly instated hokage would be the only one to think of meeting the culprit head on. The question is… is it really a trap?

"I want to see if the hidden sand can really be trusted," there was that unquestionable determination in his sky blue eyes of the young Rokudaime that kept the Godaime from holding them back. With a stern nod, the pride of the hidden leaf disappeared.

The location in the message was a neutral village situated so precariously in between the warring nations. It was their formidable walls and skilled marksmen on it. It was but a small thriving economy, nothing worth conquering so the two nations decided to overlook its existence since they were fixated on something else entirely.

Having the conventional number of guards was out of the question, it wasn't a legal assembly after all. The more experienced hokage made sure that he had the best of the best to watch his back just in case. Surely the hidden sand would have the same idea... or not.

Arriving near their rendezvous point, there were only three individuals present, a lesser number compared to the actual guard count in a legal meeting of the kages.

_Are they too confident to think that two people can protect their Kazekage? Or are there others around? _The copy ninja immediately surveyed the surroundings even if they were still at a safe distance. _Is this some sort of trick?_

"No one else is here. No need to fret," one of the three was a woman who dared to mock them instantly. And what do you know? It was their hokage who took the offer and decided to sprint ahead.

"Naruto, wait up!" It had been discussed that they will not reveal the hokage's identity until they are certain of their situation. Whoever, it is troublesome if the person you're supposed to look out for was the one diving into danger.

His fierce jade eyes were aware of the movements in his peripheral vision but he chose to still look ahead. However when a certain individual foolishly dashed towards them, breaking his team's formation, he just had to look at that idiot's face.

His feet landed firmly on the ground a few feet in front of them. "Yo! I am Uzumaki Naruto, 6th hokage of the Hidden Leaf!" The wind pulled back his hood, revealing the wide grin on his whiskered face. "I believe you have something to talk to me about,"

Two of the three from the hidden sand jumped back in reflex as they displayed their battle stance right after. However, there was one who wasn't fazed by his brazen show of confidence. His retainers caught up with him soon enough and immediately yelled at him. "Naruto, you idiot!" A knuckle slammed mercilessly on his blonde head as the heard an earful.

"Oi, oi, is this a joke? There's no way this runt can be that Yellow Flash we were hearing so much about," the woman muttered to the other as their eyes never left the strange group.

Although being beat up pathetically in front of his eyes, looking beyond that he felt an immense chakra reserve that almost, if not surpassed, his. "Iie, he's the real thing," his mere whisper silenced his team's doubt instantly. "Now, it would be rude not to return his greeting, Kazekage-sama,"

One by one, they removed their cowl. "I'm called Temari and this is my brother… Gaara," The pigtailed blond gestured towards the red head standing next to her.

"I am Kankuro. Fifth Kazekage of the hidden sand," with his face covered in tattoos his beady eyes narrowed menacingly at them as if insulted by their lack of fear from being in their presence. "At last we finally meet, _Hokage-sama_," exalting this runt to such a position the same as his left a bad taste in his mouth but not more than when he had to bow his head low in respect.

"It's an honor Kazekage-sama," it was his former sensei who bid his ill-mannered hokage to do the same. "We are the Hokage's formal guards. I am Kakashi," the half-masked one politely began as a trail of introductions droned on.

"Sasuke," somehow relaying their family name was a secret they can still afford to keep as of the moment. Since, the other party was so keen as to keep theirs as well. His onyx eyes took a glance at the Kazekage but were drawn towards the red haired one standing behind him.

There were a few others that stated their names but they became irrelevant, just a few face that are bound to be forgotten after this event. Then again, there's this long haired blonde kunoichi who kept staring at him. It was impossible for someone to recognize him since every enemy that saw his face in the battle field is dead, he made sure of it. He was known as _Desert Reaper _by everyone and only a chosen few know his real name. _Recognition was out of the question, but why the hell is she staring? _His patience grew thin as her pale blue eyes felt like boring holes on his face. "Kunoichi, what are you looking at?" Even without meeting his gaze, she was thrown back mentally by the edge of lethality in his voice.

"Ino, I'm called Ino," the mind walker responded halfheartedly before tearing her curious gaze away from the peculiar shinobi. _Red hair, he has flaming red hair. He's very good-looking and his presence exudes power and authority. But it's his eyes that I love the most, those fiery jade eyes that pierces your soul and leave everything bare. Also, he had that kanji tattoo of love on his forehead as if he needed anymore charms to be loved. _Her best friend's description replayed in her mind as soon as she set sight on that mysterious guard. _He can't be __**that **__guy. After all… that guy's the Kazekage… _her sapphire eyes coasted over the one who called himself such. _And that guy's… supposed to be dead, right? _

But the longer she was in his presence the more she was convinced that that person cannot be anyone else other than the one Sakura was describing in such a tender tone. In the back of her head, Ino was somewhat grateful that her friend had been pulled-out of this mission but there was something shady about her sudden deployment that didn't sit well. After all the formalities were done, they settled into a secluded cave and began their talk.

"_Wait a moment!" The respected advisers of the hokage entered the room with their hawk-like eyes darting from the Godaime, to the Rokudaime and then finally to her. _

"_What's the hold-up? I thought you already gave your go signal on this operation?" Tsunade clucked her tongue agitatedly as she crossed her arms in front of her breasts. It took a long grueling negotiation before they got the council to agree with this outrageous move but going back on their word was also an option, they could consider. _

"_You don't seriously plan on taking that girl with you?" Setsuna, one of the most esteemed member, cocked her head towards the kunoichi standing at the whiskered blond's side. _

_Her temper instantly snapped upon hearing their blatant disregard for her skill. Elder or not, no one has the right to belittle her. Surely, she has gone through a lot but she has proven herself too many times. When Naruto was about to speak in her defense, she grabbed his shoulder rather painfully just to stop him from talking. "Are you asking that question because you think that my past **encounter** with the Hidden sand would hinder my performance in this mission?" There was no shred of respect in her words just hints of dire warning as to what would happen next if they replied tactlessly. _

_Some of the council literally took a step back instinctively as they felt the pressure in her tone and the ferocity of her glare. "Of course not. But we need you in a solo mission that only **you **can fulfill," the old hag explained casually as if unaffected by the deadly aura she was radiating. _

_This was the first solo mission ever assigned to her ever since she was appointed as a shinobi. Having such honor entails superb skills to make an individual function like a team and unwavering discipline to know what to do and how to do it since she will rely on no one but herself. "Are you giving me this job just to make me avoid meeting people from the Hidden Sand?" Her appointment was too sudden and came just at the time when they were about to head out. _

"_Iie, it's about the intel you brought in a few days ago," They were taking about her little illegit subterfuge trip in the Hidden Sound. "IF you're not interested to take part in this, you are free to travel with the 6th hokage as his guard, IF you're satisfied in merely standing on the sidelines," it was reverse psychology and she was aware of it. However, knowing that they were reeling her in only made her more eager to bite the bait. _

"_OI! I DIDN'T HEAR ABOUT THIS, YOU WRINKLED OLD PRUNE," Being as polite as ever, Naruto stepped in front of the Kunoichi and demanded an urgent elucidation. However, it was clear that no matter how reasonable their decided actions were, there was no way he's about to allow Sakura to go on a Class S mission. _

_The intelligence report she submitted could not be counted as trustworthy since she operated on her own terms, without any orders. She didn't need to talk, all she needed to do was discreetly hold his hand and plead with her eyes. **Please Naruto, I need to do this. **"I'm in," After giving his hand a gentle squeeze, Sakura stepped away from his shadow. _

_His hand suddenly felt empty soon after she had let go of it. A destructive void in his chest began sucking in all his strength as he watched her separate herself from his side. His blazing blue eyes glared at the wise patriarchs of their village for conspiring behind his back. This wasn't going to happen again, that was his message before they went on their way. _

"How well do you trust the person that gave you this information?" With his elbows on the table and his intertwined fingers in front of his tattooed face, the Kazekage's eyes narrowed in emphasis. His confidence in his spy was unquestionable. He would rather doubt himself than his brother. Still, the inquisition of faith in the overwhelming facts that were just exchanged is crucial.

Comfortably leaning on the back rest and no signs of any anxiety, the young hokage replied in a heartbeat. "With my life,"

Their mutual confidence in the validity of the material presented to them and with the person that offered it made him look at the cheeky brat in a new light. Maybe he was underestimating the kid because of his lax attitude. "Then have we come into terms that we have the same enemy?"

His brilliant blue eyes has an expression of someone who knows the consequences of the answer he was about to give. Kankuro felt that he was looking at someone older and more experienced. "Yes,"

The people standing silently at the sidelines had cold sweat trickling from their forehead. The secrets they heard were so devastating it couldn't be real but yet here they were planning on how to respond in retaliation.

As his indifferent stare focused on the people guarding the hokage, his mind wandered off to that kunoichi the Hidden Leaf he met in the Hidden Sound. Her Kage's unwavering faith in her is astonishing. Those dark fearless eyes flashed in his mind's eyes and out of nowhere an overpowering feeling of possessiveness came over him. He wanted those eyes to look at no one but him. It was such an unexpected thought that it knocked back his logic, he barely heard the meeting concluding but that was until he felt a clash of immense chakra signatures coming from above. The sand beneath his feet rumbled as he prepared for the worst nevertheless, nothing could've prepared him for this.

Explosions lit up the moonless sky together with the sparks of colliding blades. In a matter of seconds, it was done. Someone's chakra reserves suddenly dropped. Someone just lost. Like a comet, it fell from the sky at a grand, lethal velocity and landed just a few meters away from them, making the ground tremble. As the smoke and dust settled, the defeated lay face down on the dirt as his tattered black coat and embroidered red clouds landed close to his battered body. Then another comet descended and this time at a greater speed and impact, it landed right beside the unmoving victim.

His fierce jade eyes widened in utter shock. With her clan's proud perfect symbol on her back and her short ruffled pink tresses blown by the wind was Sakura… _his _Sakura.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Please don't kill me, I will update more often I swear. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Traitor to Memory **

_**Little Falcon:** I know, I know, late again but I've been under the weather lately and I am trying to whip my ass back in shape but it's not a one-day process so please bear with me… _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

His heart was beating in his ears, his breathing short and painful. His chest ached at every millisecond he stood there. His trembling yet unblinking gaze reflected her proud form as his vision started to rub out everything but her. His limbs weighed as though they were a thousand tons as he lifted his hand from his side and made the first step forward, fearful that she might again disappear. "S…Sa…" his voice doubtful despite the firm reassurance of his instincts.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" From behind him, something blurred passed in a speed that his eyes barely caught. In another second, he saw the whiskered blonde sprinting towards _his _kunoichi.

At the same moment she landed on the ground, she felt a spine-tingling sensation ran across her body, like a short electric shock that misled her orientation. _This feeling… it's the same one I get when __**he's**__ watching me… _Tearing her eyes away from her fallen prey, she scanned the area cautiously. Then a familiar call caught her off guard. _Naruto?! _ Wheeling around, the first thing she saw were a pair of jade eyes that could only belong to one person. Her heart plummeted to the ground. _Impossible… _before her mind could register anything else a spark of murderous intent yanked her logic back into place. "Don't come near me, Hokage-sama!" Withdrawing her kunai, she spun around only to have a series of chains exploding from her would-be prisoner's body.

Finally matching up to his trained speed, it was the copy ninja and the Uchiha heir that leaped in front him to block his path. "Don't be too reckless, Naruto. You know all too well what you represent. Don't jump into danger at the first sign of her distress," the duo was prepared for his physical retaliation. Their muscles tensed while chosen weapons on their hands.

"Sakura needs help. Get out of my way," his lips curling in agitation as his fangs grew more prominent while his eyes began to turn into another shade. He crouched low ready to speed off even if it meant crashing against the two.

Ever since her return, their young hokage's judgment had always been overwhelmed by his overprotectiveness of the pink-haired medic nin. No one could blame him since he almost lost the love of his life just because he let her out of his sight. It was a mistake not easily forgotten, not by anyone, especially not by Uzumaki Naruto.

"He called you _Hokage-sama_… and she told you to stay back, simply because… she's confident that she can handle it alone. Don't add insult to injury, Naruto. This is her first solo mission, the same one that can prove the validation of the information she provided days ago. We'll be here in case we deem she's in dire need, other than that, the best move is to just let her do her job," Sasuke was never a man of words but boy does he know the words to say if the occasion calls for it because it seems that his reason found a way to rattle the fiery hokage's senses back in place.

Reluctantly, his eyes wandered from the fighting kunoichi towards his former sensei and best friend. With an agonized sigh, he stood back up and revert his aura back to being his normal, calm self. "All right," with his fists clenched at his side, he watched the battle ensue.

Unknown to many, the representatives of the hidden Sand were facing almost the same predicament. The puppet master and the wind cutter held their weapons ready while their terrified gaze fixated on their unmoving little brother.

When the initial shock of her arrival finally wore off, Temari swallowed hard as her head rigidly regarded the last person that should see the kunoichi alive and well. Horrified by the things that was sure to transpire, her eyes conversed with Kankuro's and knew that they were thinking of the same thing. _We're so screwed… _

It had been an onerous burden for them to carry the fact that _his _kunoichi was still alive AND is betrothed to the hidden leaf's hokage. It had been almost impossible to keep a straight face each and every time they talked to Gaara especially since they planned on never telling him anything for the sake of the peace that was so long sought by both nations. However, fate was fickle. Secrets have a way of coming out when you least expect it and it delivers the ultimate blow that sends ripples of uncertainty in almost everything else.

"Gaara…" the tattooed shinobi mustered up all this courage to tap the sand master's shoulder. In under a few seconds, he was swallowed by the ground underneath his feet. "Don't ruin everything we've ever planned! It's no longer just YOUR sake anymore… we're doing this plan for the future of everyone back home!" Kankuro exasperatedly whispered, still trying to keep things under control, as he gradually sank in the sand.

Before anyone can do or say anything more, Sakura jumped back to evade the attack then grabbed the fallen chains, yanking its source out of its hiding place to meet her bulked fist. "It's over! SHANROOOOO!" the mechanical pieces of her opponent's artificial armor shattered upon impact.

As soon as the thin defenseless body stumbled to the ground, the kunoichi wasted no time to back flip, summon a huge cage in mid-air and finally confine her hostage in seal woven prison. "Sorry, he's mine and I don't plan on sharing," with her kunai defensively in front of her she faced the darkness of the nearby forest.

The sky darkened with thick ominous clouds, making the darkness spread. Her grip on her blade tightened as sweat trickled down her forehead. She was too exhausted to pinpoint exactly where the new comers were but she was very much certain of two things: one- they're not here to say hi and two- they're absolutely bent on retrieving their fallen comrade… dead or alive.

All of a sudden, every flying fowl frantically left their perch and flew, desperate to get away from the threat they perceived. The hair on her nape stood forebodingly as she heard a deep, hungry growl reverberating from the heart of the darkness ahead, which was followed by a fierce roar from the her right and a thundering of hooves on her left. The air itself seemed to freeze as the ground quaked when the gigantic summoned beasts stepped out of the blackness.

Sakura stooped low and withdrew another kunai while her emerald eyes coasted from the Manticore to the Cerberus and finally to the three-horned rhino. Gritting her teeth, she understood her chances of winning are close to zero but her captive is too important to give away even at the cost of her own life. "Sakura! Get back!" An imperious tone pulled her out of despair as her body obediently followed. His tender tone was gone replaced by the authority he signifies. It wasn't Naruto asking, it was the Hokage commanding.

Without second thought, the kunoichi jumped back soon after half of the hokage's guards joined the fray. But when she was about to open the cage to grab her price, a humongous vulture swooped from the clouds and seized the entire enclosure, not feeling even a bit of pain after the seals were set off then flew off in a speed that didn't match its body mass.

When it was already in a safe distance, the other summoned creature dematerialized in a puff of smoke. "It went due north! If we chase after it…"

"No need," her emerald eyes mirrored the giant bird's retreating form while she tried to catch her breath.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I have what I came for…" with a quick hand seal, another identical cage arose from the ground at the same location of the first cage and inside it was the prisoner they thought they lost.

_Impressive, she must've realized that there would be people sent to get back her prey so in precaution she prepared an identical double. _Kakashi crossed his arms in front of his chest. A proud smirk formed on his masked lips as he watched his former student approach their group.

"What are you doing here, Hokage-sama? I thought you have a meeting with…" Naruto instantly wound his arms around her tightly.

Sand swirled dangerously around him as he saw her in the arms of another. His blood boiled and his vision darkened. His intent to kill seemed to seep out of every pore in his body.

"Spectacular show of skills kunoichi," it was Kankuro who initiated the conversation even before his little brother could make a move. His eyes immediately searched hers as she turned towards them. Guilt strained his breathing as he can't bring himself to even look at Gaara and even more so when he was staring straight into the eyes of the kunoichi he supposedly sentenced to die. However, her train of remorse was cut short by the lack of acknowledgement in her eyes.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, this is Kankuro, the hidden sand's Kazekage," finally recalling that they have company, the whiskered blonde disengaged his embrace and made the introductions.

The display of shock in her face was all too casual. It was how anyone would've reacted given the situation. "Kazekage-sama, I am Haruno Sakura, Kunoichi of the hidden leaf," she bowed low in reverence as any other faithful subordinate would've.

_What is going on? Is she acting like she doesn't know us? _His brow furrowed inconspicuously as he bid her to rise. Recovering from the unprecedented outcome of their reunion, the Kazekage hesitantly introduced his two guards in return. "This is my sister, Temari." The pig-tailed blonde just raised an eyebrow to be recognized. "And my little brother… Gaara," It was like tossing a torch inside a gun powder shed and then praying that nothing would explode.

His uncontrollable jealousy upon seeing her in another man's embrace. His immediate sense of betrayal upon realizing that his siblings had been lying to him for god knows how long. His shattering yearning to have her in his arms again. All those emotions were paralyzed just by one indifferent, nonchalant nod from her.

He would've pulled her into his arms and held her tight while devouring her lips IF she had shown any kind of recognition. He wasn't asking for much. A secret smile on her lips or even a discreet yet loving glint in her emerald eyes would do but… there wasn't anything like that at all. Instead, all he got was a perfunctory gesture before she turned her eyes to her Hokage yet again.

"Hokage-sama, is the allegiance sealed?" Her unpredicted query took everyone's attention.

"Eh? Yes, it is final," he nodded towards Kankuro who merely returned the unspoken agreement.

"Then I apologize for my hasty request but can you please give me permission to start an interrogation right now?" Cocking her head towards her unconscious captive.

"I understand the need to squeeze out vital information but I think that it can wait until you are in the safety of your own village walls," the tattooed kage reasonably stated.

Sweat dripped to the earth as she prostrated. "I wouldn't be asking if I knew there was time to spare," with both knees on the ground and her forehead almost touching the earth, she pleaded.

His blood ran cold in his veins as he looked at the kunoichi closely. "The double in the cage that was taken away is the REAL Sakura, isn't she?" How couldn't he have noticed it until now?! Now, Sakura is in the hands of the enemy again and he has no idea where or how to find her. _How can I be in the same situation again?! _His deadly glare reflected her identical shadow's nod.

"I decided that it was for the best. A mere shadow clone cannot imitate the quirks and mannerisms of the enemy I just encountered. I didn't have enough time to produce a _kagebunshin _of that level. The moment I saw you guys present here, I concocted the plan that was beneficial to all," the clone spoke for the original since it was a fact that they share the same logic. Long-term memory was something passed from original to clone naturally however short-term memories were a different matter. "Ino, Sasuke and even Kakashi-sensei are here, they can perform the interrogation, right now!"

_So that was the reason why she asked if the alliance was finalized, the last information she gathered was totally illegitimate since she did it without the orders of any superior. Right now, with the approval of BOTH the hokage and the kazekage, the data can never be illegal in any angle you look at it. _Kakashi had to hand it to his former student. _She had brains alright_. _That's Sakura, for you… _

Naruto and Kankuro mutually agreed without further debate and right after, a summoned interrogation chamber materialized in a puff of smoke.

Being the eldest of the sand siblings, it had been almost in-borne for her to be more sensitive to her brothers' emotions. Right now, although suffering from suffocating guilt of her deliberate perfidy against Gaara, her heart was breaking just by looking at the sand master's confused state. The muddled details of their reunion dragged him to such a condition wherein he can't even move from his spot. His jade eyes fastened on the spot where she once was. Then before she can even think, she was walking up to the battered kunoichi standing on a distant corner. "From one kage to another, is that how you usually work?" She was surprised at herself for sounding so confidently sarcastic, like the bitchy, overprotective sister she wanted to be.

"Pardon? Is this the famous Suna courtesy I've been hearing so much about?" She may not be the original one but she will react the same given the situation. "We've met before, haven't we? Before the _treatment_, I presume," Her thin eyebrow rose innocently as she fully faced her without any hint of hostility despite Temari's rude approach. 

"Treatment?"

"I've been informed that I had once been arrested by your village and when I came back I wasn't… _functional. _So, it was only rational that they perform the needed intervention," shrugging her shoulders, her emerald eyes watched the others haul-in the prisoner.

"Which is?"

"They scrubbed my memories clean, erasing everything that happened before I joined the war,"

Blood drained from the wind cutter's face. _She forgot… she doesn't know anything… not about what happened…not about what we did to her… not about Gaara… _she should be jumping with joy about this discovery instead she felt as though the ground beneath her gave way. As Sakura excused herself to talk with another kunoichi, Temari's knees buckled weakly. Mechanically, she shifted her gaze to his still unmoving sibling. Her vision grew hazy as tears built up in her eyes then finally trickled silently down her chin. _I'm so sorry, Gaara… she… she really IS gone…_

The mind walker approached her best friend with a heavy heart. "That's _him, _isn't he? _**Your **_Kazekage," truthfully, she didn't need to hear a reply but she still insistent to hear the truth from her.

"No, didn't I tell you already? He's dead," Sakura walked away without betraying any hint of emotion.

"Clone or original, you're still a lousy liar," Ino threw a glance over her shoulder and looked at the pitiful red head. "If he's not really _him _then why go through all the trouble of lying about your memories?" _What do you plan to do now? _Her implicit question wasn't only addressed to Sakura… but also to Gaara.

_**Little Falcon:**__ I bet you're throwing knives at me right now if I were in front of you. Hahahaha! So sorry for the delay. Read and review still, okay? _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: Necessary Pain **

_**Little Falcon:** I know, I know, late again but I've been under the weather lately and I am trying to whip my ass back in shape but it's not a one-day process so please bear with me… _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

The farther she went, the more composed she's become- which should be the opposite because right now, she's in the company of wolves. And even if she's dressed in wolf's clothing, pretension can only last for so long especially when her supposed allies began asking questions.

"Isn't it stupid of you to get caught, _danna-sama (master)_?" One of them said as they traversed deeper into the forest. Obviously, this wasn't a friendly hello and the way she would respond would take or save her life.

_Sasori isn't the type to take insults well so… _hurling her mechanical tail at the speaker, she let her actions speak more than her words. At bated breath, she watched the others react to how she, disguised as the puppet master, answered Deidara's sarcastic pun. Apparently, her reaction was just adequate since no one bothered to disagree or something along those lines. As the blonde's maniacal laughter echoed throughout the quiet canopy, the kunoichi inwardly flinched, feeling her chakra reserves coming close to empty. _You guys, better hurry it up_… with her peripherals, she began searching for the best and least deadly way of getting out of the situation she has voluntarily put herself into.

The one-tailed beast inside him roiled restlessly as his heart and his mind were both paralyzed by one short revelation. _She doesn't remember… _he recalled being in this state. It was when he found her ashen remains in that cell… but, apparently, it's only a prick compared to this heart-rending surprise. To be emptily reflected in those mesmerizing emerald eyes he had grown addicted to, delivered the finishing blow. Right now, the love of his life sees him just as a stranger with a name. Nothing more, nothing less. All the memories of her, with her and anything about her formed cold chains that dragged him down in the abyss of utter despair.

Anger mixed with betrayal. Jealousy collided with affection. All of which impaired his capacity to think clearly. The sands beneath his feet were swirling threateningly as he felt his control chipping off, piece by piece at every second.

POOF! Everyone stopped moving for a quick moment before wheeling around to look at the place where the shadow clone was last seen. Cold sweat trickled from their forehead because there can only be two conclusions with this outcome. One was if Sakura purposely dematerialized her clone to save chakra while running away from the enemy. The second was… if she was discovered and then… no one dared to continue that train of thought. But everyone prayed it was the first.

An overwhelming fear of losing her again drowned his rage and knocked his senses back in place. He had lost her once and it almost killed him. He just knows that he won't survive if he lost her again. Without another word, Gaara disappeared in a cloud of sand.

_What are they doing?! _Expertly jumping from treetops to branches and vice versa, the exhausted kunoichi threw a quick glance over her shoulder and found no one pursuing her. When her chakra didn't hold out, she transformed back into being herself while still in their company. Like a hunted rabbit, she fled as fast as her legs can take her. The fact that she wasn't chased didn't give her any hope of security at all. She knew this kind of people- they are the ones that especially love to hunt. They let her run away only to let her know the feeling of real fear-the one that paralyzes not only her limbs but also her reason until there is nothing left but that gnawing dread of her coming doom.

She wanted to sprint and dash like there's no tomorrow, but her body can no longer comply. Upon landing on the forest floor, her knees gave way and as she struggled to her feet, her muscles shook uncontrollably. Fatigue finally caught up with her plus the injuries she sustained in her previous battle chose this time to act up. Her lungs fought to give the ventilation she so direly needed. Her heart slammed against her ribcage at an almost dangerous rate. Her muscles refused to relax but her bones felt like jelly. With a hard swallow, the kunoichi scanned the surroundings with her blurring vision. It was strangely quiet. Too quiet- no chirping of birds, no howling of monkey even the wind itself seemed to stop blowing.

Inwardly, she begged her body to cooperate but she remained on the ground, unable to stand. Her limbs didn't feel like they belong to her at all. They were heavy and stiff. Not even her toe can obey the command from her brain. Realizing that it was futile to force her body to move, she withdrew her kunai and prepared to do what was necessary at that moment. Lifting the blade high enough, the sharp edge scintillated bluish white upon catching a bit of light.

Suddenly, the air shifted making the fallen leaves scatter around her, creating a small visible whirlwind that distracted her for a moment. It only took a few seconds but as soon as she opened her eyes, she was surrounded. They made no noise and their chakra patterns were barely noticeable. Figures, even if they didn't make any effort to conceal it she wouldn't have discerned it since she was far from perfect form right now.

Like sentries, her enemies stood silently, encircling her. The distance between them was great but she knew that this time escape was impossible. It was an instinct cultivated after seeing and having spilled enough blood, both yours and not, that small certain voice that tells you when you still have a chance to live or when your number is up. Sakura knew the odds and has considered the possibilities.

When they started to approach her in a slow, steady gait, it was clear what she was had to do. _I'm not going to be a hostage to be bartered with, nor will I be snitch and betray my village again… _this time she lifted her kunai higher and held it with both her hands. However when she was about to deliver that lethal move, tears welled up in her eyes and trickled to the forest floor.

How can she still sense his presence even at her severe state? Even at the face of death, her senses were still attuned to his imminent arrival when her enemies remain oblivious to his growing presence. _What are you doing? Why are you here? _He was closing the distance in between them at an incredible velocity. Her hands trembled and so did her tears. Her head slowly turned right as her emerald eyes sought to see even a shadow of him. _No… I can't do this again. I just can't… _her logic immediately reminded her of the consequences of even _thinking _ofcalling his name.

_Don't come any closer, please. Please… you don't have to do this anymore. Stay away from me… _now, her tears were falling for an entirely different reason. At that moment, the kunoichi saw death as an easier way to live than face the what-if's of the future she chose to weave.

Her pupils dilated upon realizing that they were already right in front of her. In spite this scenario, her mind was still focused on him and him alone. _GAARA! _Her heart shouted but she chose another name to call. "NARUTO!"

His feet picked-up his pace as soon as he sensed her deteriorating chakra signature in the far north. His sand was swirling dangerously around him, ready to take orders from their master. As soon as he realized that she wasn't alone, he almost broke the speed of light. _Sakura… Sakura… _with or without memories of him, he needs to see her alive and well. That was the only thought that drove him there. Creating a wave of sand, he stormed into the battlefield only to be welcomed by the sound of sheer betrayal. "NARUTO!"

One word delivered the heaviest physical blow to his chest and crushed whatever was left of his shattered heart. But that didn't stop him from burying those bastards that dared to even lay their filthy hands on her.

As the sand surrounded and protected her while the torrential wave washed away her opponents, her body crumpled to the ground as she forced her tears to end. More than her wounds and bruises, she clutched the only part of her that felt the rawest pain- her heart. _I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… _then she felt a familiar pair of arms holding her close. She kept her eyes closed to keep herself from revealing those emotions that she can't bear to hide at that moment and also to engrave into her memory the warmth of his touch.

The Sand Master held _his _woman close… afraid that she might disappear if he let go. His chest was exploding with rage, he wanted never wanted to kill more than he does now. However he yearned to really verify first… if she really is alive. His hands were reluctant initially but as soon as he felt her soft warm skin he immediately threw all reluctance out the window and embraced her as tight as he could. "Sakura…" he whispered her name against her hair like a prayer. His rough hand caressed her short silky tresses and brought the tips to his lips.

_He's doing it again… _she has studied human behavior through books and researches but not every human action has an equivalent definition. Gaara kissing the tips of her hair almost each and every time they were together was a specific example of the uncharted territories of her calculated psychology.

But she's even more perplexed why this peculiar gesture had more effect on her compared to his tight hugs and passionate kisses. When he's kissing her hair, she felt treasured… like she was the most important person in the world for him, like she's someone who's irreplaceable, like she's someone… he truly loves. Upon that thought, her heart felt a vice-like grip that grew tighter and tighter. How can she have done something that heartless to this person who did nothing but love her unconditionally? Just for a quick second, she was tempted to open her eyes.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" She heard her hokage's loud call before sensing him land nearby.

Seeing her alive made him release a breath he was holding ever since he saw her shadow clone vanish. Before he called out, his brows furrowed at the scene he was seeing. The stoic sand master had been the one to rescue her first. No, it wasn't only that. It was the way Gaara was holding Sakura… too close. His sky blue eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw him kiss her hair. A possessive growl erupted from his throat before he decided to cut-in. His unblinking gaze reflected the red head as he stood up, carrying her, to face him.

His jade eyes met with his as he held _his _woman. The carefree aura the young hokage was radiating at their first meeting was gone replaced by hostile jealousy. Without saying another word, Naruto stood in front of him and opened his arms, ready to receive the ,supposedly, unconscious kunoichi.

Instinctively, Gaara held her nearer with no intention of letting her go. His sand rumbled beneath his feet ready to defend his own.

The Rokudaime's vehement eyes gradually began turning into the shade of crimson as his nails grew into claws.

"Naruto?" Both _jinchuurikis' _aggression stopped abruptly upon hearing her weak tone.

Just how many times does he have to feel his world fall apart and his heart shatter into pieces? Just how many times does the world have to say that it's over? And just how much time does he need to realize… that she's no longer his? The sand master stood frozen in agony as the kunoichi in his arms extended her hands to reach for the man in front of him. He felt that old wall of indifference and hate slowly rebuilding around his heart while Sakura was taken from his hold. His eyes grew empty and cold as he relinquished custody of the battered kunoichi. However at the last moment, he felt something warm drip on his arm before she was taken completely. Tearing his gaze away from the reunited pair, he saw a drop of moisture on his skin. Its warmth was enough to prevent the numbing loss from swallowing his heart.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" His voice was soft and gentle like his gaze. He carried her away like she was something that'll break easily. Receiving no reply, he dismissed it nonchalantly but his pupils dilated upon seeing the tears flowing from her eyes. Discreetly, he threw a glance over his shoulder to find the sand master touching a part of his arm tenderly with his eyes in utter misery. His brows knitted as he returned his gaze to the Medic-nin. _Did they know each other? _Naruto wanted to ask but he feared the truth especially when he feels there is something more behind it.

_**Little Falcon:** Read and review onegai… _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: Unbending Absolutes **

_**Little Falcon:** I know, I'm a dead man. Please understand, I am trying my best to get out of this self-imposed writer's block whoever, it's not easy. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series, I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"SAKURA!" There was a united exclamation as soon as the others caught sight of the battered kunoichi in their hokage's arms. Finally having a reason to open her eyes, she focused her blurry gaze on the people that approached but never met _his _worried sky-blue eyes. With the number of shinobis the young Rokudaime have as retainers, there were three medic nin that immediately took over.

Pushing through the crowd, a blond kunoichi raised her thin eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked in a sarcastic tone but her eyes betrayed her unspoken concern for her best friend.

"Thanks, Ino. You don't look too bad yourself," Sakura was glad to finally have a change of atmosphere, even if it meant merciless tongue-lashing against the feisty mind reader. "Aren't you supposed to be interrogating the hostage?" As she spoke, she literally felt the blood drain from her face and cold sweat trickle from her skin.

Instinctively, Naruto held her close while Ino did her preliminary assessment- taking her pulse, observing her breathing and the like. She did so with remarkable dexterity. She is one of the best after all, second only to Sakura… before she decided not to practice medicine anymore. Her brows furrowed as she listened to the dragging beat of her heart.

"What's wrong?!" Naruto HAD to ask because it was killing him.

"She's losing chakra faster than she's regaining it… if this continues then…"

"USE MINE!" He didn't have to hear the end of her explanation. He has heard that possibility many times over, in almost every possible way. _I WILL NOT LOSE HER… NOT AGAIN… NEVER AGAIN… _"That's possible right?!"

"Hokage-sama, there is no need to drain your chakra… we willingly offer ours," their former sensei, the copy ninja logically suggested while the others behind him nodded and approached.

Naruto's grip on her shoulders suddenly tightened as his eyes reflected a dangerous gleam. "Iie… she'll be taking MY chakra," it wasn't a suggestion, it was an absolute order. No one dared to contradict their superior's decision so they retreated silently. "What do I need to do?" He turned his attention to the only person unfazed by his show of hostility.

From a distance, the sand master finally arrived to witness the scene. His two siblings immediately flanking him, in response as if they knew he would do something stupid. However, Temari and Kankuro were the ones caught by surprise when Gaara's jade eyes flatly reflected the kunoichi in another man's arms. His sand didn't roil, his chakra didn't waver and he barely moved a finger. His brother and sister exchanged confused looks before letting their guard down a bit.

By the time the young Rokudaime used his legendary speed to get back to the others, Gaara stood, rooted on his spot for what seemed to be the longest minute of his life. He thought that maybe if the source of his pain was unseen then perhaps the agony would be lessened… even for the smallest measure. How wrong he was. Because when Naruto and Sakura grew out of sight, his torment exploded. Suddenly, his head was filled with pictures of _his _kunoichi and the hokage, scenarios that never happened… but isn't impossible to happen either, possibilities, probable outcomes, predictions… his mind mercilessly wove things that grinded the shattered pieces of his heart. Suddenly, reality didn't deliver that critical blow… it was the things that have yet to come. Without another second to spare, the sand master sprinted to catch up with the pair, his jade eyes straining to see even a shadow of them… but there was none. His anguish fueled his speed and his hate burned his blood. By the time he arrived on the site, he froze. His siblings stood by his side ready to rein him in in case he goes berserk but upon seeing _his _kunoichi in the Hokage's arms… he felt absolutely nothing.

Just like always, even with her weakened senses and battered body, she felt a shot of electricity run down her spine and immediately, she knew he was watching. Trained intensively as a sensor, Sakura knew her chakra levels were far from being okay… she was dying. Her former brush with death was a little too close for comfort. She had pushed her limits too far and now she was slowly fading.

"Sakura, can you hear me? We're going to transfer some of Naruto's chakra to your system… I need you to…" Her best friend's voice started clear but gradually began to wane until she was only seeing her mouth talk but no words reached her ears.

Her languid eyes blinked heavily then wandered to the whiskered blond's anxious eyes. "No need to follow protocol, Ino," Sakura spoke… she knew she was speaking although she can't hear her own words. "You know the quickest way to solve this problem is through this…" with her bruised hands, she reached out for Naruto's face pulled him in, without warning, to seal their lips.

The clueless blond blinked repeatedly at first but when he felt his chakra draining gently, he closed his eyes and held her close, ready to give whatever it is that she needed. Anyone who saw this event had to look away for common courtesy and privacy for the couple. Yeah, sure what they're doing is something that serves a medical purpose however when one is aware of the connection between the two, you can't help but feel an overwhelming amount of affection present in this innocent exchange.

Unable to feel. Unable to think. Unable to move. His numbing pain rendered him as such while all the while he never turned away his austere gaze at the scene. With his logic incapacitated and his senses paralyzed, his pain robbed him of everything but the physical beating of his heart. It was the worst kind of agony. Nothing and no one… can ever make it right.

"Are you alright now?" Naruto's gentle voice echoed in her ear as she felt his tender touch on her cheek soon after the kunoichi terminated the contact.

With her energy replenished, there was only the physical damage to deal with now. "She's probably just exhausted, Hokage-sama. Her chakra level is stable now. Thanks to you," Ino hovered uncomfortably while his blue eyes remained fixated on Sakura's sleeping face. "I'll heal her right away," she offered professionally, making Naruto step back to let her do her work. Her gaze discreetly wandered from her best friend, to the Rokudaime and then finally to the sand master standing at their distant right.

"You know… if you wanna hurt the guy, you could've just plunged a kunai in his chest," her hands began radiating that mild healing chakra as she said under her breath. Being an experienced medic nin, she knew if a person is really unconscious or just feigning sleep. Sakura is far from being in dreamland.

Sensing that Naruto had decided to leave them be, Sakura opened her eyes a bit. "I don't know what you're talking about," with her raspy voice, she tried to sound as carefree as possible.

A sarcastic smirk lifted the blonde's lips. "Oh please, give me some credit. It was **I **who taught you how to lie after all," she watched the bruises turned to reddish marks and then finally back to the normal skin pigmentation.

There was a long pregnant pause before… "I need him to go away…"

"Sweetheart, can't you be the one to do that? The guy's literally about to fall off the wagon with what you're doing to him," Even without knowing the red head, she felt pity for the guy since she has a vague idea of what is happening right now. Her best friend was standing on a line between giving up and seeing how much more she can stand.

"Because I can't, trust me because I know myself better than anyone else. Pretending not to know him is my limit," A silent tear trickled from her eye and rolled down her cheek. "If you force me to push him away, I just might fall apart. I had to hurt him so he'll voluntarily leave me alone… even if that means that he'll end up hating me," Ino didn't have to say a word. All she needed to do was brush away her tear and sit by her side.

Seeing Sakura's color return to her face, Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand. At a distance, his siblings released a breath they didn't know they were holding. "I never knew he can actually make that kind of expression," the puppet master said quietly as they remained staring at the spot where the sand master stood moments ago. Even through their little brother's stoic façade, the pain was so real it became tangible to those who had the courage to look at him. The air around him seems colder and heavier combined with the unexplainable animosity that emanating from every pore in his skin.

"…Because her loving him… meant so much more than him loving her…" Temari quoted with a heavy heart as she directed her gaze at the lying kunoichi. She knew what the girl had been through and she doesn't blame her for whatever happened. However, she's still Gaara's sister and that gave her a right to hate her a little.

Materializing on a nearby lake, his jade eyes emptily took in the beautiful scenery where the burning sky met the crystal water. He didn't even bat an eyelash upon sensing another shinobi arriving. Truthfully, he was expecting him. With his arms crossed in front of his chest, he let him approach.

The grass crunched beneath his feet as he made no effort hiding his presence. His sky blue eyes cautiously regarded the red head whose back was confidently turned against him. The hair on the back of his head stood as his senses were on high alert feeling the hovering hostility. But his pride as a man, who owes someone a great debt, overwhelmed his instincts so he proceeded. "I want to thank you for rescuing Sakura," he immediately expressed as soon as they stood side by side looking at the sinking sun.

There was a long moment of stillness and verily, the young Hokage thought that he'll never get a reply until… "I didn't do it for you…" his voice was as cold as ice. Every word seething with unspoken resentment. The man that took away the only thing he wanted most was standing right beside him and he couldn't do anything at all. Worse, he was actually forced into a conversation he had no wish to take part in. His personal hell just went up three levels.

Naruto tore his gaze away from the scene and towards the sand master. "So, you DO know her…" his eyes narrowed in emphasis, commanding the truth be spoken.

"No," his reply came swiftly as soon as the question was asked. Surprisingly, saying that one word didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Instead, he remained empty and numb. "She's carrying vital information useful for the strategy against our common enemy. I saved her just because she's a part of the mission," lying somewhat came naturally now. It sounded true especially since it was what he also wants to believe. Turns out, convincing himself was more difficult than convincing the other party, because now Naruto regained that boyish smile on his whiskered face.

It was only for a quick moment, though. Because right after, Naruto roughly grabbed the sand master's collar and made him look at him in the eye. "However, if you touched MY woman like that again without her permission… don't blame me if I end up hurting you, do you hear me?" his statement seemed to merge with a growl as his eyes turned into a lethal shade of crimson.

His sand roiled beneath his feet, ready to take orders to kill as the Rokudaime delivered his threat. With just one flick of his wrist, any fool would've been under meters of sand however, he wasn't just ANY fool… he is the head of a leading shinobi village AND he's also the man in Sakura's life. "Loud and clear," his reply passed in between his gritted teeth and tight jaw.

Covering her mouth with both her hands, she leaned on the tree trunk before sitting on the forest floor. Soon after the mind reader finished her healing, Sakura was functional enough to shadow their hokage thinking that something ugly might happen. And this is what she hears… his cold, distant. _"No,"_

The words that came after made his "no" louder than ever. It was a never ending rejection. Each word driving a stake in her chest, ripping her very soul apart. Breathing became almost impossible because even as she dragged air into her lungs, she still felt like dying. Her strength left her almost at the same time his blatant negation entered her ears. Tears came after relentlessly. She had to cover her mouth to keep herself from crying out. Then she realized that she had been doing the same thing to him… more than once. That thought gave a finishing blow. _He's been feeling like this… or worse… each and every time I deny knowing him… _her mind took the opportunity to playback the events in which she had to lie. She knew she was causing pain but never this much. There was a hopeful thought at the back of her mind that maybe someday he'll be alright. But, no, she was greatly mistaken. _This pain… no amount of time… can ever make it right. _

_"Gomenasai… gomensai… (sorry)" _she apologized repeatedly in her head as she saw Naruto leaving Gaara alone. Thankfully, at a safe distance, she was still confident that she couldn't be spotted. Now, just looking at him became too painful she had to turn away and close her eyes for a moment.

"Kimi… (You)…" her eyes flew open upon hearing his commanding voice so close. A few feet away from her is the last person she ever want to talk to right now. Her heart gave a painful skip as heard him getting closer.

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review onegai… _


End file.
